Somewhere Within
by RedVelvet09
Summary: When Emma Swan realizes she has fallen for Regina, She wants to fight for her. But with the Mayor living with Robin and her mother going on at her about True-Love will she be able to? And if she does, will it end go the way they want it to? SQ & a bit of OQ. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Emma woke to the sound of the storm hitting her window. She rolled over to glance through the gap in her curtains to see the drizzling rain run down her window and the thick black clouds rolling above the small town. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before reaching across to pick up her watch from her bedside cabinet to check the time. 6.35 am. She sighed and rolled over to look at her dull ceiling. She had moved into her own small apartment on the edge of Storybrooke a month ago and had felt good about it for the first week or so. But now she felt alone. Every thing had changed. Mr. Gold had changed his ways for Belle and was being a nicer guy, Regina had worked things out with Robin once he came back and they didn't waste any time. Robin was in the house as soon as the sun had come up the next morning. Henry seemed content with his mothers decision as long as it made her happy. Everyone was glad for Regina, everyone except Emma.

Emma hadn't thought about it much when Robin was gone, she just enjoyed the time spend over at Regina's with Henry eating dinner and doing family things together. Of course she hadn't thought about it, she had no clue. Until now. Now Robin is back and living with Henry and Regina, She could feel it now. Jealousy. It drove her mad. What was wrong with her? One minuet her and Regina were sworn enemies and hates the sight of each other, but now she was..falling for the mayor? Emma couldn't work it out, all she knew was that the Jealousy she felt was deadly.

She rolled out of bed dragging her bare feet across the old wooden floor boards of her room and swung the door open to make her way to the kitchen. Coffee was needed for the blonde right now. She boiled the kettle and grabbed a black mug from the cupboard above her and emptied a spoonful of coffee and sugar into the bottom. Once the warm liquid was at the brim of her mug she picked it up and headed to the sofa where she dropped down and tucked her feet underneath her as she found something to watch on the tv.

It wasn't long before the blonde was dressed in her famous red leather jacket and jeans heading to the sheriffs office to start her day. The storm was raging and made it hard for Emma to get to the office, but she did. Five minuets with being in the office and sitting in her old leather chair behind her desk her cell began to ring. She frowned when she saw Regina's caller ID.

'Hey what's up?' Emma answered.

'Emma, Where are you?' Regina asked.

'At work? Should I be somewhere else?' Emma asked confused.

'You're at the office?! Are you mad Miss Swan' Regina snapped.

'Of course I am? I have work to do' Emma replied confused.

'Emma everyone has been advised to say in their homes because the storm is getting worse and dangerous' Regina informed her sounding a little concerned for the blonde.

'Oh well, I didn't know. Ill be fine'

There was a long silence the other end of the line, so long that Emma thought Regina hung up until she heard a small sigh.

'Go home Emma, As the mayor of this town I need to make sure everyone is safe'

'Regina-'

'Don't argue Emma. Go home' Regina cut her off.

Emma nodded her head and threw the phone on her desk with a sigh.

Why did she care so much? Anyone would think Regina felt something for the blonde. Emma laughed. _Don't kid yourself Em._ She picked up the stack of paper work she had sitting looking at her across her desk and her keys and headed out into the storm where her perfect yellow bug awaited her. Getting soaked instantly, she sprinted to her car where she threw the folders of paper work in and over to the passenger side and climbed in herself turning the key in the ignition and pulling on her seat belt. The wind was so strong Emma found it hard to keep control of the bug but she was doing a pretty good job so far. She reached the lights where she stopped slowly. She looked around for other cars and just waited.

'Damn weather' She muttered as the lights changed to green and she stepped on the gas.

'Oh come on!' She shouted to the steering wheel as her metal box didn't move. In fact it had conked out. She waited a few minuets before deciding to call her dad to bring the toe truck and pick her up. She dialled his number and was greeted by his voice mail service. She grunted before sighing and deciding to try Regina. She didn't wait long.

'Emma? What is it?' She answered.

'Hey. I took your advice and decided to head home..'

'Good. I hope you enjoy your evening Miss Swan' She said bluntly.

'But uh..' Emma said slowly.

'But what Emma?' Regina asked sternly.

'My car, its broken down at the lights. Could you maybe get grumpy or someone to come out and fix it?' Emma asked gingerly.

'For Christ sake Emma. No one will come out in this weather! Ill come and get you. Stay where you are' Regina said before ending the call.

Emma smiled then when into panic mode. She hadn't had a proper conversation with Regina since she realized her new found feelings for the mayor and was now scared to see her. Would things be awkward for her? Knowing she was falling for the mayor scared her, more than anything. She was the Saviour, nothing was supposed to scare the Saviour. She waiting in her car patiently for the black Benz that had finally made its way slowly around the corner. Emma smiled. Regina came across as such a bad ass, but really, she was a big softie. She Drove her car so slow around the town being careful not to hit a curb or a person. She was sweet. Anyone would think she didn't care about the people of StoryBrooke.

The Benz pulled up opposite the bug and Regina flashed her head lights for the blonde to leave her car and jump into hers. Of course Regina wouldn't leave her car to get soaked, even if it was to help Emma bring her stuff. Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, pushing the folders of paper work into it and taking the key from the ignition. She took a breath before opening the door and quickly locking it and running over to the Benz. She jumped in throwing her bag over onto the black leather seats behind her. She pulled on her seat belt and looked at the mayor with a big smile who was glaring at her.

'You realize you are ruining my seats' Regina said sharply as she pulled away from the curb.

'Yeah, sorry. Ill pay for any thing that needs to be done' Emma said awkwardly staring out the front wind screen at the rain slamming against it.

'I think I can afford some new leather Miss Swan' Regina said smugly as she rounded the corner to Milflin street where the white mansion came into view.

'You know I live the opposite way right?' Emma said confused looking to the mayor.

'I am aware. I am also aware that if I leave you to clean yourself up at home you will end up sick for the new two weeks.'

'I can look after my self Regina, Besides isn't Robin home. We both know we don't get on' Emma scoffed.

Regina stopped the Benz on the drive just by the garage and shit the engine off. She turned to look at Emma who was already staring.

'He isn't home. He's out with little John and the rest of the group. Hunting or something' Regina informed.

'I really don't give a shit' Emma replied coolly looking out at the storm.

'Oh for Christ sake Emma. What's your problem? He is a good man-'

'Yeah real good. Left you to go have some closure with his wife between her legs.' Emma scoffed.

'Watch your god damn mouth!' Regina snapped.

'Why Regina?' Emma turned in her seat to face the brunette. 'He used you! The ran back to Marian and then here he is again out of the blue, claiming to love you when he threw you out like you was just a distraction until Marian wanted him! You're blinded. The love someone else could have for you, you don't even know about because you're so wrapped up in a guy who uses you' Emma snapped.

The air was thick and silent. The only sound was the thunder rolling above them. Regina looked at the blonde who was clearly angry.

'What..Do you mean?' Regina asked quietly.

Emma looked up from her position of leaning on her hand looking out the window. 'what?' She said annoyed.

'You said, The love someone else could have for me, I don't know about?' Regina reminded her.

Emma rolled her eyes and reached over the seat to retrieve her bag. 'Thanks for the ride' She said bluntly before leaving the car and walking home getting soaked through. Regina called for her but she had already left the drive by the time Regina exited the car and put up her umbrella. She watched the rain in front of her as she thought about what Emma said.

 _What did she mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

Regina sipped on the wine she poured herself after Emma had left her car. She hadn't bothered to call her or try to contact her, even though her mind was flooded with Emma and the things she had said to her when they where in her car. She sat at the dining table, wine sitting in front of her as she stared ahead trying to wrap her head around the conversation.

 _Did she just say things out of anger? Or did she mean it. Why was she so bothered about me and robin? Is she the person who loves me? Is that who she was on about?_

 _'_ Regina? What are you doing?' Robin startled her bringing her from her thoughts as he rounded the door frame and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with an effortless smile and stood, picking up her wine.

'Nothing dear, I just needed to sit down for a moment' She replied with a smile letting the thief take her into his strong arms.

'Well, Henry isn't home. You could sit somewhere else' He smirked as he ran his lips over her own deep red ones. She laughed and pulled away from the man and sipped the wine she was still holding.

'Or I could get on with the work in my office' She smirked back looking at the man who was clearly aroused. His eyes turned a shade darker as he approached the brunette and took the wine glass from her placing it on the oak table beside them before slowly pulling up her dress and bunching the black material around her hips showing her dark laced panties. He looked over her before growling and ripping them down her milk thighs. He pushed the brunette closer to the table and lifter her onto it. He ran his fingers through her folds and smirked.

'you're so wet' He murmured into her neck as he began to undo his belt and trousers.

She ignore him as Emma flooded back into her head. She tried to ignore it but those words kept repeating. _Using you. Using you. Using you._ She quickly forgot them when she felt him enter her fully. She moaned loudly as he began thrusting hard into her. She leaned back on one hand and the other around his neck as she let him push harder into her.

'Oh Regina' He sighed as he began to slow down. Pulling out he quickly finished himself off in front of the brunette who just rolled her eyes.

'You're useless.' She said bluntly before sliding off the table and picking up her discarded panties and pulling down her dress before leaving the man to play with himself.

'Regina! Where are you going?' He called after her.

'Shower' She called back before closing her bedroom door.

Emma sighed as she rinsed the water from her hair under the burning water. _For god sake Emma Get a grip will you._ She said to herself in her head. She was right about being worried in seeing Regina since feeling this way about her. God it was only the first morning and this is how she reacted to Robin talk from Regina? Who knew how bad she would get when she began falling harder for the brunette. She stepped out of the shower pulling the cream towel around her slim frame and leaving the bathroom.

'Hey Girl' Ruby yelled as she smiled to the blonde.

'Jesus Ruby! What the hell!' Emma yelled as she jumped.

'Relax its just me. No one else I swear' Ruby laughed as the blonde headed into her bedroom to get changed.

What do you want? Another bump in the road with that guy Mark or whatever his name was?' Emma called from behind her bedroom door as she pulled on a pair of boxers and her bra.

'It was Dave! And I left him' Ruby replied looking at her nails.

'Didn't you guys start dating a week ago? Left him already huh. I thought you liked him' Emma said walking out of her room bare foot in her bra and black jeans as she dried her hair on the towel.

'Yeah he just isn't for me. He isn't...Satisfying' Ruby said after thinking for the right word.

Emma laughed as she picked up the white t-shirt hanging over her washing horse in the corner of the room. Pulling it on over her head and pushing her blonde locks out of her face.

'So, let me guess, you need a place to stay' Emma said with a giggle as she folded the towel in her hand.

Ruby just smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

'Sure, you know you can always stay here. Just clean up after yourself and no guys okay. Unless I'm not here.' Emma said seriously taking the towel into the bathroom and hanging it over the radiator.

'I know I know, Thanks Em' She replied with a smile before going over to the blondes fridge and retrieving two beers and handed one to Emma who came back into the room.

'What's the occasion?' Emma smiled popping off the cap and taking a swig.

'Moving on' Ruby smiled taking a huge gulp and jumping down on the brown sofa.

Emma choked a little at the words but followed Ruby's lead and joined her on the sofa. One drink led to two and two led to way to many. So many that Emma was blurting out all sorts of things to Ruby and Ruby did the same. Secrets and feelings were surfaced.

'So you..You think you like Regina?' Ruby said slowly slurring her words as she looked at the blonde who was laying opposite her on the sofa.

'Yeah. I know it, I love her! I love her Ruby!' Emma cried.

'Woah, Easy cowgirl. Love is a strong word you sure you wanna go there?' Ruby replied taking another sip of beer.

'All I know, is that I hate that she is with Robin. She deserves so much better and I am the 'So much better'. I want to make her happy Rubs' Emma confessed sitting up and looking to her best friend.

'If you seriously feel like that, then you've got to fight for her Em. Don't get mad about it and storm away, You need to show her how you feel.' Ruby explained as she watched her friends heart break. 'I had no idea you felt like this Em'.

'Me either until this morning. I mean when he first came back I felt jealous but never like this. I feel like my family have been ripped from underneath me' Emma explained.

Ruby nodded her head and watched as Emma rubbed her eyes a little and yawned. She smiled at her, How could Regina say no to her? She was adorable and had a heart of gold. She knew the blonde was the saviour and she needed to bring the happy endings which she had done, but she forgot about her own because she was so focused. So focused on giving Regina her happy ending that she never realized Regina was her own.

They had shared a few more stories and feelings and then Emma had decided to go to bed. Saying their good night's and leaving to head into separate rooms. Emma dropped down on her bed and pulled the covers over her now clothe less body. She knew she would never win this fight she was attempting to do, but she had to try right? She needed to give herself some happiness too, and she was convinced it was Regina. It wasn't long before she had drifted off into a deep sleep. A deep sleep that was full of Regina.

Regina rolled over and felt a heavy arm slumped around her waist. It was 3:45am by the clock shining on her ceiling. Why couldn't she sleep? All she could think about was Emma and Robin like she was battling between the two. But she knew that was stupid, She loved Robin. He was her happy ending and True-Love, Tink had told her so and so did Cora. She thought about the conversation she had had with Cora a few days ago.

 _'Darling, Robin is a handsome man. Isn't True-love wonderful sometimes.'_

 _'Yes mother, He certainly is' She had replied._

 _'You know what would happen to you if you left him don't you dear?' Cora had said over her coffee._

 _'What makes you think I am going to leave him mother?' Regina asked confused._

 _'Nothing dear, But breaking a True-love bond is very common. People tend to get very confused between two people, and break the real bond for a false one. This breaks the person down in steps. Just the same asif your True-love was to die or get harmed, They become a whole new person.' Cora explained._

Regina sighed as she remembered her mothers words. Maybe what Emma had sparked inside of her this morning was that 'False' feeling her mother had told her about. She didn't feel much but she didn't feel nothing at all. The bond she had with Emma when Robin was with Marian made her happy. It was just the three of them living as a family. Except Emma wasn't Regina's partner. Just a friend. Maybe that is why she feels the 'false' feeling. She just misses the friendship with the blonde. Right? She didn't know. But she didn't want to find up and end up hurting herself or one of the two people involved. She needed someone else's help. Just some advice maybe. Just so she doesn't ruing the good thing she has got now. Yes that is what she'll do. She would seek advice from someone who knew much more about it than she did. Even though she wasn't exactly friend with him, she would try anything to get help from him, Even if she had to ask Belle to speak to him for her. That's what she would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle walking into granny's in search for Regina who had organized a small lunch date for them. She looked around and smiled when she saw the brunette in the corner booth at the back looking at her phone. She walked over and took a seat opposite the woman.

'Hi Regina' She smiled cheerfully as she shrugged off her coat and ordered a coffee.

'Belle, How are you?' Regina asked politely putting away her phone and linking her fingers together on top of the table.

'Im good, how about you?' Belle asked back as she held out her hands to retrieve the mug of coffee Ruby was handing her.

'Im actually in need of some help. From..Rumple' Regina said slowly, her eyes filled with plea.

Belle smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and placed the mug back down.

'Im sure he can help whatever it is you need, But you need to speak to him. Not me' Belle informed politely as she watched Regina smiled awkwardly.

'Well there is the problem you see. Me and Rumplestiltskin aren't exactly the best of friends at this moment in time. I was hoping you could persuade him to have a chat with me. I wouldn't ask if it was important.' Regina said sipping on her glass of water beside her.

'Oh. Right of course, ill have a word and see what I can do. Whatever it is I hope he can help you' Belle said sincerely.

'You and me both' Regina chuckled.

Emma woke to the sound of a banging drum. Only the drum was in her head. She lifted her sleepy body up and off her bed as she pulled on some clean clothes, grabbed her keys and headed to Granny's. She was glad to see the storm had blown over from yesterday and was only a drizzle now. She climbed into her bug that was parked by the curb at her apartment. She turned the key in the ignition and then froze. She left her car by the lights yesterday after leaving work, then leaving Regina she came straight home. The she noticed a small piece of paper folded neatly on the passenger seat beside her. She picked it up and unfolded it to see beautiful handwriting.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _Seeing as you left yesterday without waiting for me to get someone to fix your car, I had it done early this morning. I have paid for all costs and expect nothing from you. However I would like a chat when you are free._

 _Regards,_

 _Regina._

Emma smirked at the small note and folded it back up and shoved it in the glove box before reversing and heading to Granny's. She pulled up and switched off the engine before locking the car and heading inside. The bell rung and a few people looked up, but Emma only noticed one pair of dark eyes.

Regina's.

She smiled awkwardly before looking away and heading to a stool by the counter and smiling at Ruby who approached her.

'Hey Em' How's the head?' Ruby smirked as she leaned on the other side of the counter in front of the blonde.

'Hurting. Get me a coffee now, as this is your doing you can pay for it' Emma replied rubbing her temples.

'Sure' Ruby giggled walking over to where the coffee machine was.

Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her. She wanted to turn around so badly to see the woman and her beautiful face but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

'Hey, Your girl is over there' Ruby said in a low voice passing Emma a mug of coffee.

'She's not my girl.' Emma said bluntly before taking a sip of her coffee.

'Belle is getting up to leave, Why don't you go over and see her' Ruby smirked before leaning off the counter and wiping them down with a small blue cloth.

Emma glared at her but turned around a little to see if she was telling the truth. Belle had just begun to leave the table when Emma glanced over and met eyes with Regina. She sighed before picking up her coffee and slipping off the stool and into the booth Belle had just finished occupying.

'Hi' Emma said softly looking down to her cup then back up to the mayor.

'Hello Emma' Regina replied with a tight smile.

The air between them fell silent. Both women just looking into one another's eyes. Regina noticed how Emma unconsciously parted her lips as she glanced down at her's. Her suspicions where correct. It doesn't take a fool to realize when someone is in love with another, And the way Emma was staring at Regina, She definitely felt something.

'Look Regina, About yesterday, I know I was acting childish I just..Got a little wound up and I apologize. I also want to thank you for getting my car fixed and would like to repay you for the cost' Emma broke the silence.

'As I said, No repay needed. I just wanted to speak to you about some thing's you said to me yesterday' Regina replied coolly.

'I didn't mean any of it. Robin is a nice guy and Im happy for you' Emma forced the words from her mouth. It was a lie.

'I know you're lying Emma. We both know you don't feel that way. Ever since he stepped foot back in StoryBrooke you've been off about the whole situation. You don't even come over to spend time with Me and Henry any more' Regina explained, a hint of disappointment in her voice at the end.

'Okay..The truth is..' Emma stopped. Thinking of the right way to word what she wanted to say but all that came out was 'I just don't like him'.

'And that's all?' Regina asked.

'Of course. Look I need to go Im late for..Something. How about we catch up some other time huh?' Emma needed to get out. She felt hot and sick. She couldn't do this, Pretend like she was happy for Regina, She wasn't happy. Not at all.

'Emma im not don-'

'See you around Regina' Emma said as she jumped up and exited the diner leaving Regina watching after her once again.

'Regina. I heard you needed my help' Mr. Gold said bluntly walking into the mayor's office after knocking only once.

'Yes, I do. I just need to ask you something' Regina replied standing from behind her desk and holding out her hand to offer the man in the black suit a seat.

He smiled and took the offered chair placing his gold rimmed walking stick against the desk opposite him. Regina took a seat back down behind the desk.

'So, What is it?' He asked bluntly.

Regina took a breath as she thought about how to word what she wanted to say.

'Its about True-Love' Regina began.

'What could you possibly want to know dearie? You are with the one who is considered your True-Love.' He replied quickly but confused.

'I once had a conversation with my mother, Who told me that True-Love can sometimes..Make you think you feel things you don't. Like feelings for someone other than your True-Love' Regina explained.

Mr. Gold nodded with a small smile.

'And let me guess, She told you the feelings would be 'False' and not to react?' He finished for her.

'Yes. Yes she did. I just wanted to know if-'

'If that is a true fact? No. If one has found their True-Love then it is absolutely impossible to feel anything for anyone other. If you are convinced you found your True-Love, It means those feelings are real and very deep. So to be able to feel something for another, even when feeling such intense emotions, Means that significant other is either another person you will have intense emotions for, or your real True-Love. You most definitely should act on those feelings you have for Miss Swan' Mr. Gold explained with a smirk.

'Excuse me? I didn't say anything about Em-Miss Swan!' Regina protested quickly.

'You didn't have to dear, I am the most powerful figure with magic here. I know almost everything' Mr. Gold smiled.

Regina just looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Mr. Gold began to feel sympathy for her, even though he didn't particularly like her, but he had taught her magic for many years. He almost felt like a father figure to the woman.

'Regina. I don't really like you right now, But that doesn't mean I want you to pass up on your potential happy ending. I can't give anything away about what I know. But what I can say, Is that you're wasting your time with Robin Hood. You know what you feel.'

Regina nodded slowly as the man stood and placed his hand comfortably on his walking stick and turning away.

'Good luck Regina' He said before disappearing behind the office door.

Regina thought about what he had said and wanted so badly to run to Emma now and tell her everything she had found out. But she knew she couldn't. Why would her mother say such a thing to her if it wasn't true?

Regina needed to decide what her next move would be, and soon.

 **Hey guys! Just a quick message to say I am sorry for tagging Robin in this story, I am new to this and didn't realize I shouldn't tag people who aren't part of a ship! So I am sorry. Anyway thankyou to the people who are giving this story a chance and I hope you're enjoying it so far. I have made a video that was meant to be a trailer for this Fanfiction but it turned into a Three minuet thing but you guys are welcome to check it out! Reviews are always welcome :)**

 **watch?v=_DqDxPqX4qY**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina had arrived home late after Mr. Gold had left her office. She stayed to figure out her path and what way she needed to go now that she had found out this new information about True-Love. She knew she had feelings for Emma. She knew since she spent the first night with her on her sofa drinking cider and watching a movie. It was hard to believe that, that was them only a month ago. She knew when Robin came back it would be hard to see Emma, Or act on the feelings she had developed but she never thought Robin would come back for her, not after he had patched things up with his beloved Marian.

Regina knew he had used her in the beginning and did feel betrayed about it. One day he loved her and the next he was running off back to Marian. Who says he wouldn't do it again if she clicked her fingers? She didn't want to live a life full of worry. Worry of whether her partner would leave for another woman.

True-Love was a big deal for her. Ever since she was a little girl her father had told her many stories of True-Love and the endless possibilities that could come from it. She had been so excited to fall in love and she had. Or at least she thought she had. What she felt for Emma was like nothing she had felt before. She felt connected, As one. Whenever Emma had a nightmare, Regina knew. When she was sick, Regina felt it. When she was hurt, Regina sympathised. Whether that was True-Love's doing she don't know. But what she did know is that Emma was the one she desired.

Robin was a nice man. She knew he would do anything for her, whatever she asked she wouldn't have to ask twice. She did believe he cared for her. He wasn't the best at showing it, but she knew anyway.

She often wondered how it would feel to be held at night in Emma's arms instead of Robin's. Her lips instead of his. She dreamt about it. She felt stupid for not taking the chance when she had it, When Robin had left and Emma had helped pick up the pieces of her broken heart. But she had a different view on the situation. A view that wasn't hers, but her mother's.

She had sat on the sofa for an hour now waiting for Robin to return home but when he didn't show she couldn't be bothered to wait any longer. She took herself off to bed.

Quietly shoe pushed open the door to Henry's room and poked her head in to find the boy fast asleep with his head sunken into his little blue pillow. She smiled and closed the door softly before heading into her room down the hallway.

Once changed and under the sheets, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but there was too much on her mind. She reached for her phone on the bed side cabinet and found Emma's number.

 _Hi. I know its late. Are you awake?_ Biting her lip, she pressed send.

She didn't wait long for a reply. The vibration of her phone startled her.

 _Hey. Im awake. What's up?_

 _I can't sleep. I need to talk to you._

Another vibration.

 _You can call if you'd like? Im not busy._

 _Id rather come over._

Another vibration came through quicker than she expected.

 _At this time?_

Regina thought about what she had said. It is late but she wouldn't take long. After all, she could get there within a second using her teleporting skills.

 _Ill only be a minuet._

With that Regina had appeared at the end of the blonde's bed dressed in her silk pyjamas. Smiling as the blonde was laying on her front with her chin sunken into the pillow texting her back.

'No need to waste a text' Regina said making the blonde jump up in surprise.

'Jesus Christ Regina!' Emma yelled jumping around and onto her feet on the mattress.

'Relax I said I was coming' Regina said coolly as she sat on the edge of the blonde's bed.

'Yeah I didn't think you'd actually poof your self over here god' Emma said sitting down and pulling the sheets over her bare thighs.

'Look I needed to talk to you. Earlier when we was in the diner, I saw the way you looked at me' Regina began.

Emma stayed silent. Of course Regina caught on.

'Emma if you feel something for me, Anything.. I need to know' Regina said looking at the blonde although it was hard to see her in the dark room.

'What does it matter if I feel something or not? It doesn't change anything. You have your True-Love' Emma stated locking her phone and placing it on the bed side table.

'It changes everything Emma.'

'Why does it? The only thing that will change is this friendship we have' Emma said getting annoyed.

'No Emma. You don't understand-'

'Regina go home. Go home to Robin.' Emma said as she turned over pulling the sheets higher over her body.

'But Emma I- ' She tried.

'Go' Emma cut her short.

With that Regina took herself back home and into her own bed where she began to cry quietly. Why is it whenever she tried mentioning things to Emma she sent her away or ran? Was she afraid of being hurt? Regina wasn't going to hurt her. If only she would listen. Regina wanted to tell her about everything she was feeling. Everything she wanted to change.

Robin rolled in half an hour after Emma sent Regina away. He stripped down to his boxers and joined his girlfriend in bed. He rolled closer to her taking her into his arms, pulling her closer to himself.

'Hey' He whispered into her ear after placing a kiss behind it.

Regina decided to keep quiet and pretend she was asleep. He wasn't a fool.

'I know you're awake Regina.' He smiled into her raven hair.

'Where have you been?' She asked in a husky tone. A tone that sounded like she had just finished crying.

'I went for a few drinks with Little John and the boys after hunting today. Sorry I didn't call' He explained.

Regina just kept quiet. She waited a few moments and there it was. The gesture of him wanting to have sex. He began to rub his rough hand up and down her thighs under the sheets and pepper kisses down her neck.

'Not tonight Robin' She said as she tried to move away from his hold.

'What's wrong Regina?' He asked leaning up on his elbows to try look at his girlfriend in the darkness of their room.

'I just need to s-sleep Robin' Her voice broke.

She had tried to keep it under control but she couldn't. The truth was she wanted Emma behind her pulling her closer, not Robin. She felt uncomfortable being in his embrace. In the beginning she was as happy as can be, But once he had left everything she felt changed. Nothing was the same. How could she tell him that?

'Regina? What's wrong? Why are you crying?' He asked, worry filling his voice.

'Robin please. Can we do..do this tomorrow?' She asked turning her head to kiss his cheek to show she was going to be fine.

He just nodded and rolled over away from the brunette. It wasn't nice, he didn't comfort her, but she was so great full. She didn't want him touching her, she wanted to be left alone. Left alone to silently cry and think about all the things she wanted to say to the Saviour.

Emma had spent her night awake. Wishing she had remembered not to get angry and send Regina away. Why did she keep doing it? She was in love with the woman, so why was she pushing her away? All she wanted to do was take the woman in her arms and kiss her so she felt the passion writhe through her body and the love run through her veins. She wanted it so bad. She felt so much she just was scared. Scared of what Regina could do to her knowing the feelings she had. She wanted to tell her, she was just so scared.

She had left her apartment early. Around 5am. She needed air and space. Her apartment was too small and stuffy for her to think. She wrapped up and took a walk down to the docks. She found an bench and sat on it, looking out across the water and where hooks ship was. She hadn't realized the time until Pongo had come running up to her content to lick her face.

'Hey boy!' Emma chuckled as she stoked the overly excited dog.

'I apologize for him' Archie smiled pulling the dalmatian away from the blonde. He smiled again as he took a seat on the bench next to the one Emma was slumped down on.

'Its no problem Archie' Emma smiled as she looked down to Pongo.

'Is everything alright Emma?' He asked kindly, looking at the blonde and her body language.

'Oh, Yeah. Im okay. Just a rough night is all' She replied nodding with a smile.

'Sleepless nights aye? If you ever want to talk Emma, You know where I am.'

'Thanks Archie, I appreciate it but I think ill be okay' She replied quietly.

'Well okay. I have to go anyway, Pongo needs a good walk. See you around?' He asked standing and taking the dogs lead in his hand and beginning to leave.

'Sure, See ya' She called after the man and his dog.

She watched the man leave the docks. Then saw Henry approaching her looking as dull as every.

He slumped down next her her on the bench after kicking a stone or two into the water.

'Hey kid. Everything okay?' Emma asked concerned running a hand through the boys longer than needed brown mop of hair.

'Not really. My mom and Robin have been arguing all morning.' Henry explained not making eye contact with his other mother.

'Why?' Emma asked quickly causing Henry to frown and look at her weird.

'I..I don't know. Something about him being out all the time and him not agreeing with seeing you the other day' Henry grunted.

Emma frowned.

'For god sake your mom is a grown woman. She can see who she likes' Emma replied looking out over the water.

'Tell him that' Henry scoffed.

Emma sat in silence for a moment with her son before standing to her feet.

'I will. Come on' She said before walking away from the water.

Henry looked up in excitement and he jumped up to follow his mother off the docks and down to Miflin street.

Once Emma pulled her bug up in front of the house Henry looked at her before stepping out.

Emma followed his lead and headed up the pathway. She could hear Robin's bellowing voice from out here. He sounded very angry. Henry turned to look at Emma as he reached the door. A flash of fear in his eyes. Emma just nodded to him and stepped closer. He turned his key in the door and stepping into the mansion.

'You're Pathetic! She is your enemy you idiot! What are you doing with her!' Robin roared through the hallway.

Emma stepped in and turned to Henry.

'Here, Take this. Go to Granny's okay. Thanks for letting me in' Emma spoke quietly. Handing the boy a ten dollar bill. He nodded and took the bil stuffing it into his jean pocket before turning to leave. He stopped and looked back at Emma.

'Don't let him hurt my mom' Henry called back quietly to the blonde who smiled and nodded.

She loved the way her son cared so much for Regina. He was sweet. She watched him leave before closing the door shut quietly and turning to follow the booming voice of Robin Hood. She rounded the corner of the kitchen where she found Regina with her back to the man leaning over the kitchen sink and Robin behind the island shouting.

'What is it Regina huh? You pathetic coward!-'

'That's enough!' Emma yelled stepping into the kitchen.

The sound of her voice made Regina turn quickly on her heels. She looked terrible. Tear stains down her cheeks and a small smudge of mascara under her eyes told Emma he must've said some horrible things to make the Queen cry.

'Oh look. Here she is now' Robin said with anger standing from the stool he was perched on and crossing his arms.

Emma just glared at him as she took a few steps into the kitchen and glanced at Regina.

'Are you okay?' She asked softly lifting her hand slightly towards Regina. The woman just nodded.

'Why wouldn't she be you idiot!' He yelled unfolding his arms.

'That's enough Robin! Look at her, don't you think you've done enough?' Emma asked in a calm tone.

He glared at her as she looked over to Regina. He followed her line of view and his heart shattered a little when he saw the woman he was supposed to love and what he had done. He stared for a moment as his face softened. Then he hurriedly turned and left the kitchen taking his coat and leaving.

Emma watched him go before turning to approach the brunette.

'Hey. Are you okay?' Emma asked softly taking the brunette into her arms cautiously.

Regina just fell into her embrace and sobbed.

'Oh Emma'


	5. Chapter 5

Emma stood with a sobbing Regina for over ten minutes trying to calm her. She had never seen her cry this bad. In fact she had never seen her cry at all. What did he do to her to make her this bad? She wanted to kill him. Rip his heart out herself for causing so much pain to Regina.

She held the woman strong in her arms. It felt so right to be the one to comfort her.

'Regina..' Emma said softly pulling away a little from the woman to see her.

Regina looked up from sobbing on the blonde's chest. She didn't say a word. They were so close. If only one of them leaned in a little closer their lips would touch and their heads would explode.

Regina glanced down to Emma's lips and before she knew what she was doing, She connected her plump ones with soft pink ones. Sparks flew and hearts raced. Emma kissed her back and pulled her body closer. How long had she waited for this. It felt so right, they way her lips collided with Regina's red plump ones. She ran her hand up the length of Regina's back and to her neck cupping the bottom part of her head. She let Regina take the kiss deeper and moved her back against the sink.

It wasn't long before Emma realized what was happening. Regina didn't know what she was doing. She was upset and wanted comfort so Emma pulled away. Regina felt the instant loss of warmth from the blonde.

'Regina..I...Im sorry.' Emma whispered as she leaned back against the kitchen island to create distance between them.

'Sorry? W..What for?' Regina asked looking for some sign that Emma wanted this just as much as she did.

'I..I shouldn't have kissed you. You're upset and I've taken advantage.' Emma confessed softly looking up into sad brown orbs.

Regina began to smile. Emma was confused. Why was she smiling? This wasn't funny.

'No Emma. You're not taking advantage, I want this.. This is what i've been trying to tell you' Regina said breathless as she stepped closer to the blonde placing her palms on the blondes abdomen.

'what?' Emma breathed.

Could this really be happening? This moment she had thought about for so long? The woman she had longed to hold and touch and kiss. Was this real?

'Emma I want you' Regina breathed looking up into green orbs.

That was all it took. Emma lifted the brunette up in one swift motion and carried her to the stairs. Regina began kissing the blonde as she carried her into her room and kicked the door shut. She laid Regina down on her back in the centre of her plush bed and rested her body between her legs. Emma begun kissing down the mayors neck drawing a few silent sighs from her. She pulled herself off the brunette and up on her feet at the end of the bed. Regina laid looking up at the blonde who was breathing heavily raking her eyes all over her. She ran her hand down one leg and pulled one heel from the mayors foot and dropped it to the floor then did the same with her other foot. She slipped off her jacket and then lifted her vest over her head and discarded it. The brunette watched the whole time.

The blonde pulled Regina up by her hands and helped her stand before her. She reached both hands around her back slowly, making sure never to break eye contact as she slowly pulled the metal zip from her neck down to the bottom of her spine revealing her back flesh. Slowly she ran her finger tips down the soft skin before gripping the edges of the zip slowly and pulling the dark blue material from her pale shoulders and down her figure revealing her black lace bra and panties.

Emma stood back up and places a gently but passionate kiss to the mayors lips before unclasping her bra and letting it slide off her shoulders, down her arms, and beside them on the floor. She let Regina undo her belt and jeans and then helped her kick them off revealing her white girl boxers. Regina smirked as she looked down to the blondes choice of undergarments.

'What? They're comfortable' Emma defended as she saw the way Regina looked at them. She just giggled before letting the blonde push her down onto the bed and open her legs. Emma placed herself between those thighs and took a nipple into her mouth where she began to suck and lick softly causing the brunette to moan. Regina ran her slender fingers through blonde thick locks as she began pushing her hips up into the blonde who was still latched to her breast.

Emma lifted herself up pulling off her bra and then Regina's laced panties. Emma stopped for a moment and looked over the beautiful form beneath her. _God she's beautiful._ She pulled off her own boxers before leaning back down on the brunette to kiss her. Emma ran her fingers down the brunettes body and through her wet folds electing a loud moan from Regina as she ran over her sensitive bud. Before Regina could catch her breath Emma had pushed in two fingers easily into her entrance. Regina moaned loudly as Emma began to pump in and out fast.

'Oh Emma..Oh god' Regina moaned loudly.

'Hey Henry, Where's your Mom?' Ruby asked after giving the boy his order of a chocolate milkshake with a bear claw.

'She at home with my other Mom.' Henry informed taking a big bite of the bear claw and then a big sip of milkshake through the red and white straw.

'Oh..' Ruby said surprised. 'So they're getting on?' She asked.

'Well, Robin and my Mom where fighting so Emma came to help. Actually I should probably go back and see what's going on-'

'No! Henry..No. Im sure everything is fine.' Ruby said distracting the boy. She knew whatever time the two women had together would be a good time to lay things on the line and for Emma to get her feelings for the mayor off her chest. God she hopped that's what she had done.

Regina laid tangled in her sheets and Emma with a layer of sweat covering them both. The room had been full of purple smoke and glitter filled the air when Emma had entered Regina. It was bizarre. Neither one noticed until they had laid down in each others embrace. Emma had asked what is was but Regina didn't give her a straight answer. She didn't want to scare the blonde away, not now. Not ever.

'Regina?' Emma said softly into the brunette hair sprawled over her shoulder and arm.

'Mmh?' She replied keeping her eyes closed and she listened to the rhythm of Emma's heart beat in time with her own.

'What now?' She asked quietly.

It was silent for a moment then Regina turned to look at the blonde. Leaning her chin on her arms that where across the blonde's chest.

'I don't know..' Regina answered honestly. 'Al I know is that I want this a thousand times over. I want you Emma'.

'I want this too, So much' Emma confessed finally.

'Then we don't need a plan. If this is meant to be, it will work itself out' Regina smiled leaning back down to lay on the saviours chest.

Emma was content with the answer Regina gave. She didn't need to think ahead or plan the future. All she needed to do was stay right here in this moment. With Regina and pray that nothing breaks it. She wanted Regina, and now she had finally experienced this with her, She wasn't going to let Robin have her. She was going to fight.

No more running.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma had left Regina's house over two hours ago. After spending the most precious hour or so with the brunette, Emma could finally decide how she felt. She loved Regina Mills. Every inch of the mayor was perfect to her. She wanted to spend every morning waking up to her. She wanted it all. She had no regrets. She hope Regina felt the same because it would crush her if she didn't. Every thing she knew about love had changed in that moment with Regina. She wanted marriage and a family and a new life. She wanted it all whether it was here in StoryBrooke or back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma wanted it. And she would get it.

Regina had kissed Emma goodbye and held her in a tight embrace for a little too long to have regretted anything. This put Emma's mind at ease. As long as Regina wanted her as much as Emma did, then she would fight to keep their hearts connected.

When she had made love to Regina, there was a swirl of purple and white smoke surrounding them. Emma hadn't noticed it until she had rolled over and took Regina into a naked embrace under the sheets. Emma had questioned it but Regina had shrugged it off and said she didn't know, but of course she knew. Or at least she knew it meant Emma wasn't just a fling. It was True-Love. Regina had questioned it after Emma had left but came up empty. The only way she'd know was to go to her vault and search for some of her old Spell books and Enchanted Forest journals where she documented all sorts of things when she was learning her magic.

'Regina' Robin called softly to the brunette who was sitting at the oak dining table with some paper work she hadn't finished.

She looked up to the man standing at the end of the table, Regret and sorrow in his eyes.

'I..Im so sorry for the way I behaved Regina. Please.. Forgive me' He pleaded as he looking into her brown orbs.

'Robin..' Regina began but soon closed her mouth when she saw her mother walk into the room with a gleaming smile plastered across her face.

'Regina my darling daughter' Cora said happily holding out her arms to welcome her daughter into a tight hug. Regina, confused stood and willingly went into her mothers arms.

'Mother, what are you doing here?' Regina asked confused looking back and forth between Robin and Cora. Robin looked just as confused as Regina.

'Well dear I think there are some things we need to discuss don't you' Cora said with a tight smile. 'Robin would you leave us for a while?' Cora turned to the man.

'Y..Yes of course. I-I'll see you later Regina' He stuttered turning on his heels and leaving the house.

Cora turned to her daughter, still smiling, still happy and sat in the chair besides Regina's. Regina followed her lead and re-occupied her chair and closed the lid to her laptop.

What could Cora possibly want? Did she know about Emma? What they had done this morning? Surely not. Her mother was powerful yes, but not that powerful? No one knew about what had happened between the two women except themselves, and Regina knew Emma wouldn't say a word to anyone.

'Don't look so worried dear. Im here to talk to you about..Your little chat with Rumplestiltskin.' Cora informed. Her voice turning stern and serious.

'What chat?' Regina asked playing dumb.

'Now now Regina. We both know what im talking about' Cora laughed gently taking her daughters young, soft hand into her old ones.

'He told me about the questions you had...About..those feelings I told you about when you was a little younger. You remember what I said don't you?' She asked.

'Of course Mother' Regina replied looking down to her hands covers by older ones.

'And you know that if you, Leaving your True-Love for someone you have those false feelings for, bad things can happen?' Cora asked.

'Yes Mother..I know' Regina replied quietly.

'Do you feel them? Those false feelings?' Cora asked sincerely.

She really didn't know about Emma did she? Regina needed to play those cards right.

'No Mother. Of course not. I was simply seeking advice for a friend of mine who had spoke of such feelings and thoughts of someone other than the man she had wed' Regina lied.

'Well, the girl will have a bad comeuppance' Cora said sadly.

'Yes she will' Regina said.

Emma passed Regina a black mug of coffee as she sat down on her sofa next to her. She placed the cup on the table before turning to the brunette with question in her eyes.

'What is it Regina?' Emma asked softly taking her hand into her own.

'My Mother dropped by earlier. I..She said some things to me about True-Love and how false feelings occur often after finding that person and that acting on them brings bad things your way.'

'Regina where are you going with this?' Emma asked concerned.

'Im trying to say that, I think my Mother has set my fate. Somehow' Regina confessed looking down into her coffee cup.

'I don't understand. How can one possible set another's fate?' Emma questioned.

'Before a child is born, you could go to the most powerful sorcerer and tell him the path you wanted your child to have. He then writes the fate into a magical scroll that can never be undone.' Regina explained.

'And you think Cora did this to you?' Emma asked. 'Why?'.

'I spoke to Gold about True-Love and the false feelings my Mother told me about as a young girl. He told me everything she had said was a lie. You couldn't possibly gain feelings for someone after finding your True-Love.' Regina said looking up to meet Emma's gaze.

'Go on..' Emma encouraged.

'If Robin is to be my True-Love, Then why do I feel this way for you?' Regina questioned herself.

'And how do you feel Regina?..' Emma asked hoping she would say something good.

'Im in love with you Emma. That isn't possible if Robin is my Truest Love.'

'Then Robin isn't. Right?' Emma asked feeling hope bubble inside of her.

'Exactly. And this is why I feel that my Mother set my fate. By trying to make Robin my True-Love for some reason. I just can't work out how. If I am right Emma...This mean this' She gestured between the two of them. 'This can end very badly. One of us could end up being hurt, or worse, Dead' Regina said worriedly.

'I won't let anything happen to you Regina. I promise you that. Don't worry about Cora. What could she possibly do to us when our magic combined is the most powerful in all the realms?' Emma asked pulling the brunette into her arms.

Regina let herself be pulled into the strong arms of the blonde as she worried about the consequences to her and Emma.

'Robin needs to stay with you' Emma said softly. Regina looked up pulling away from Emma.

'What? Emma I don't want to be with Robin! I want you? Have you missed everything the past two days?' Regina cried.

'No Regina, I mean you need to keep him where he is. If Cora is planning something and needs you and Robin to stay together then that's the way it has to be to keep yourself safe. What we have right now, will need to be kept between us two until we work out what it is that Cora is doing.' Emma explained looking into Regina's worrying eyes.

'So what are you saying? We're..going to have some affair?' Regina questioned.

Emma smirked.

'If that's the way you want to look at it then sure. I want to keep you safe so..you need to make everyone believe you and Robin are still together. Go on as usual and keep us on a low for now. And that doesn't mean see less of me. I want you every day' Emma whispered seductively into the brunettes ear.

'And that is what you shall have my saviour'


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since Regina had told Emma about Cora and the plan she thought she had. A lot had changed since that night. Regina had become distant with Robin and spending more and more time with Emma. Robin hadn't noticed it as most of the time he wasn't interested in Regina and her days anyway. She had started sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night and using magic to get her to Emma. Sometimes she had just climbed in with the blonde and cuddled her for an hour or two, Other times she had caught the blonde doing paper work because she was behind on it and ended up distracting her from it even more. Emma didn't mind of course.

Regina had knew Emma's birthday was coming up and knew what to get for her straight away. She ordered it and it was there within the next day in a matt black box about the size of a shoe box. Regina was excited to give it to the blonde and couldn't wait. Emma had planned a night out on the town with a few friends. Ruby had had the most input of where to go and who to bring and Emma had just nodded to whatever the woman had said. She didn't care. She just wanted to spend her birthday in the arms of a certain naked brunette.

'Emma!'

'Huh? What?' Emma asked jumping at her best friends loud voice across the room.

'Regina? is she coming tonight?' Ruby asked with a smirk.

'Yeah i think so' Emma said looking away trying to hide the small smile forming.

'Ooo, Maybe the saviour will get a private present from madame mayor tonight' Ruby teased.

Emma looked up laughing. Ruby had found out about the affair Emma was having a week after it had happened. Emma had tried to hide the fact that it was Regina but Ruby guess by the way they had been acting around each other and Ruby knew her bestfriend too well. Emma had mentioned it to Regina and she panicked a little but Emma calmed her and reassured her that Ruby wouldn't say a word. Regina became fine with Ruby knowing. At least when she snuck off to Emma's and Ruby was there she didn't have to worry about hiding. Although they did have a few awkward encounters when Ruby was up late unable to sleep and Regina was in one of Emma's shirts and only her panties roaming the kitchen to get herself a glass of water or when she was sneaking back out at 5am.

Ruby had took a shine to the mayor. She wasn't as evil as everyone had made out. She was actually very sweet. Ruby had backed them all the way. She knew chemistry when she saw it and those two? They defiantly had a lot it. During the day when work was quiet and Emma had brought her work home, Regina would often be an hour behind her and arrive to spend time with her without having to hide the fact they were seeing each other. Ruby had covered for them a few times when people had knock and the pair where upstairs naked or messing around. Ruby was a good friend, Emma knew that.

'So ive invited Mary-Margaret, Katherine, Myself, Regina. Anyone else'? Ruby asked with a smile looking up from her check list.

'I don't think there is anyone else Rubs' Emma chuckled turning the page on her paper work stack and writing things down.

'Well, you better get ready.'

'What? Its only half 5' Emma said looking up confused.

'Yes my friend, But the night begins at 7. Ill call the girls and tell them to get their asses ready!' Ruby said way too enthusiastic.

* * *

Regina had had a hard time convincing Robin to let her go out for Emma's birthday. He had protested and wanted to spend the night with her to catch up on time they had lost recently. Regina had argued how she couldn't miss it and she was going whether he liked it or not. He soon came around to it when he realized Regina would do what she wanted.

Regina had decided to wear the most attractive outfit she owned. A black red dress that reached a little more than just above the knees with a love v cut giving a good show of her cleavage. She had spent a while picking what colour heels to wear and decided for a beige set of heels that made her butt look great. She put on a little more make up than usual and spayed a touch of the perfume Emma had told her she loved. Looking at herself in the mirror one last time, she picked up her black coat and headed out to her Benz where she drove over to the blondes apartment.

Ruby had let the brunette in and told her Emma was still getting ready as she wouldn't finish up her paper work when Ruby had told her to. Regina had smiled at how stubborn Emma was and took the offered beer from Ruby.

'Ruby what are you doing giving her beer, she drinks wine' Emma said walking into the kitchen to get a wine glass and the bottle from the cupboard.

Regina was glued to the blonde. In fact so was Ruby.

She wore a tight black shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little with a pair of black skinny jeans turned up at the ankles and a pair of dark grey brogues. Her hair was longer than usual. She had straightened it. Her eyes stood out more as a thin line of black eye liner was showing from her eyes. Her shirt was undone a few at the top and Regina couldn't muster up the right words.

'Are you okay?' Emma asked handing the Brunette the glass of wine and taking the beer from her that she had already opened and sipped on.

'Jheeze Em'. You look good' Ruby said loudly standing up to look at the blonde and walk around her.

Emma just laughed and sipped on the second hand beer she had taken. She looked down to Regina who stood up.

'You look beautiful' Emma said as the brunette kept her eyes on her. Emma swore she saw a hint of arousal in the mayors eyes and she drunk her wine and little seductively.

Ruby headed off to the bathroom to apply some makeup leaving the two women alone.

'You look very..' Regina began but decided to finish her sentence there and pull the blonde to her by her belt and press their lips together.

The pair stood kissing for a moment before the bang on the door brought them apart. Emma laughed before turning and heading to the door to answer it where Mary-Margaret stood with a box and a bottle of wine.

'Hey Emma. I brought you a present' Mary-Margaret smiled excitedly.

'Anyone would think i was a child' Emma laughed as she looked to Regina who still had her eyes on the blonde.

Mary-Margaret entered the apartment and took a glass of wine and drunk it quickly before Ruby decided it was time to go. Everyone grabbed their coats and Emma pulled on her grey blazor and grabbed her phone and wallet. She locked the apartment door and turned to hand her keys to Regina who smiled and nodded her head before putting them into her bag.

'So who's ready to get smashed?' Ruby yelled as the group came to the first bar.

Emma laughed and followed the brunette in as the others followed too.

'This is going to be a good night'


	8. Chapter 8

The night was in full swing by 8pm. Emma had had a few beers and tried to keep it under control but Ruby had kept buying her shots, one after the other. Regina had had a few drinks and a dance or two dragging Emma with her. Mary-Margaret had watched them confused as to the way to two women were dancing so close and intimate with each other but ended up too drunk to realize anything more. Once Emma began feeling a little out of it Regina had made sure Ruby didn't pass her any more drinks even though Emma wanted more. Regina didn't have it. Ruby laughed at how protective Regina was over Emma even with her mother being around, Regina didn't care about anyone except Emma.

'Regina! Dance.. with me' Emma shouted over the table catching the brunettes attention.

Regina smirked and sipped her drink before letting the blonde take her hand and lead her back down to the dance floor they had not long came from. After leading the brunette through a big group of people dancing around, she turned and pulled the mayor close by her waist. Noses touching, Bodies pressed together Emma began to move them. Regina wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and began to dance in time with her.

'Ruby..R..Ru' Mary-Margaret called to the brunette who was drinking her third shot in the same minuet.

'You want a shot girl?' Ruby laughed turning to the woman.

Mary-Margaret gripped onto the girls arm encouraging her to move closer so she could hear her. Not taking her eyes off the saviour and queen tangled together on the dance floor.

'What is going on..With my daughter! and Regina?' She yelled nodding her head towards the pair.

Ruby turned to watch and a smile graced her lips.

'They are just drunk! People get a little too friendly when they are drunk Mary-Margaret' Ruby explained.

'Are you sure because-'

'I think its time for a karaoke bar!' Ruby cut her off trying to change the woman's thought process.

She picked up her jacket, Emmas and Reginas and Motioned for Mary-Margaret to follow.

'Come on you two! Were off to find another bar!' Ruby yelled over the music to the women who were lost in each other. Ruby laughed and pulled Emma from the brunette. They giggled as Ruby threw Regina her coat and Emmas.

Once they were outside in the cool night air, Regina held up Emmas blazor for her to slip into and then pulled on her own coat. Emma laughed as Mary-Margaret walked past the two women with evil eyes. Emma looked at her as she walked past following Ruby keeping her gaze then back to Regina who was also looking at her. Once their brunettes eyes locked on with Emmas the pair erupted into of its of giggles. Ruby turned laughing at the pair and yelled for them to get moving. The did as they were told.

As they were walking down the cobble stone road just outside of Maine Emma slipped her hand into Reginas and looked at her as she turned to lock eyes. She smiled slowly as the brunette smiled too locking her hand tighter around Emmas. Emma moved closer to the brunette to get warmer as they followed Ruby and Mary-Margaret.

'This is what im talking about!' Ruby said loudly as the group walked into a bar called the 'Honking Honeys'. Emma had laughed at the name and scoffed as she saw a man in a cowboy hat step out of the door with a cigarette hanging from his beard covered mouth waiting to be lit.

'Howdy there ladies. Go on inside!' He said with a little twang to his voice. Ruby smiled at him with seductive eyes. He was young. Tall and slim. Just Rubys type.

Ruby had gestured for them to go inside and swore she'd be right behind them after taking this guys number.

Once they were in they found a booth over in one of the corners and sat down. Regina was surprised when she felt the blonde's hand run down her thigh and rest on her bare knee under the table. Regina liked this side of Emma. She never thought she'd be the one for public contact but tonight told her different. Emma was very attached to her but not in a bad annoying way, But a protective loving way. She felt how protective she was and felt safe with the blonde. She enjoyed feeling like someone wanted her.

Regina had shrugged off her coat passing it to Emma to place beside her before taking orders for drinks and heading to the bar. Regina didn't want to buy one for Emma because she could hardly stand as it is but it was her birthday after all. She waited at the bar until a woman with red hair and tattoos asked for her order. Emma turned to look for Regina and found her at the bar. She smiled as she raked her eyes over the brunette and thinking how lucky she was. Then her eyes landed on the man approaching her. Emma watched closely as he stood awfully close to Regina.

'Well evening there darlin' How about I buy you a drink' He spoke loudly in a rough voice to Regina. She turned and smiled.

'Oh no thankyou. Ive already ordered.' Regina said politely.

'Well how about I pay for something else' He said moving closer to the mayor and latching his lips to her neck. Regina pushed him off and stepped away.

Just as Ruby walked in, she saw the man harassing Regina and then Emma coming to her feet. It was too late.

'Hey! Why don't you keep your hands to yourself?' Emma spat standing between Regina and the older, sweaty man.

'Ooo, we got a feisty one here haven't we' He laughed. 'If you don't mind, Im trying to talk to the lady' He said standing up straight and trying to reach around for Regina's arm. Emma pushed the guy back causing him to stumble into another man. Regina grabbed Emma trying to pull her.

'Emma its okay, come on lets just go back to our booth' Regina tried.

'What's your problem huh? Let the little slut do what she is good for!' He snapped at Emma.

That was all it took. Emma turned from Regina and landed her knuckle right under his left eye causing the skin to spilt and throw blood from the man. He fell back and to the floor where he moaned in pain before jumping back up to his feet, grabbing Emma by the scruff of her shirt and throwing her along the edge of the bar across some glasses that ended up breaking under her and slicing into her skin. Regina covered her mouth as she watched Emma fly off the end of the bar. Emma jumped back up landing another punch to his face and a kick to his manhood. It didn't take long for another few men to step in and fight the man off of Emma. She was pulled up by Regina who was shaking running her hands over the blonde. Emma stood up and let Regina lead her outside where she spat some blood from her mouth.

'Emma oh my god! Are you stupid?!' Regina began as she examined the blonde and her cuts.

'Im not having some punk talk to you like that' Emma said calmly spitting more blood.

'Emma it was just words you should have ignored him' Regina said rubbing down Emmas arms.

'I don't have people talk shit about someone I love Regina' Emma said whipping her blood filled mouth.

Regina was frozen to the spot. Emma asked for a napkin but turned when she didn't get an answer.

'Regina?' Emma questioned looking up.

'You...You love me?' Regina stuttered looking at the Blonde in disbelief.

'Wha-' Emma stopped. She hadn't told Regina that yet, infact they never even spoke about those three words.

Emma stood up straight wincing a little at the pain in her stomach before stepping up to the blonde taking her face in her hands.

'Of course I love you' She whispered taking the brunettes lips into her own.

Everything had exploded in that one moment. Fireworks flew. Regina felt s happy in that moment she heard those three words fall from the saviours lips.

'I love you' Regina said between kisses. 'I love you, I love you' She repeated.

Finally, Those three words longed to hear where finally said.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma held Regina close as the pair approached the blondes apartment. They had left the two other women a while ago when they had decided they wanted to carry on drinking but Regina had said no, Emma needed to get herself cleaned up. Emma had agreed and called it a night letting the brunette lead her home. Emma let Regina rummage through her trousers to find the key that she suddenly remembered was in her bag somewhere. Emma smirked at the brunette who blushed a little and pulled her hands away from the saviour.

Regina had found the key and pushed it into the door turning and opening it. She took Emma's hand and led her into the apartment and turned to lock the door. She shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the little hooks along the wall. Regina smiled as she glanced at that famous red jacket hanging by her coat. She hated that thing but she loved it because it was part of Emma. Thinking of Emma she turned to see the blonde had passed out on the sofa. She laughed and approached.

'Emma' Regina said kneeling down beside the blonde. 'Emma here, let me heal you' Regina said softly helping the blonde sit up and take off her blazor placing across the back of the old beaten up sofa Emma loved.

Regina brushed the blonde locks from Emmas face and smiled at her beauty. Even smothered in blood and cuts she was still the most beautiful thing Regina had set her eyes on. She took Emmas face in her hands and breathed out a long breath before running her fingers just under the split skin under Emmas eye. Emma closed her eyes as she felt the warmth from Regina rush out from her fingertips and into her cheek, Running through her skin. She felt herself heal and lose the pain that was pounding in her head. She was astonished by Regina. This woman was amazing. She had taken all the pain from Emmas body and made her feel as fresh as anything.

'There. How does that feel?' Regina asked softly pulling her hands from the blondes face. Emma stopped Reginas hands moving by grabbing them in her own and looking at the queen. Regina looked into green orbs that where staring back at her and graced a small smile upon her red plump lips.

'I love you Emma' She breathed. She had been so nervous for the day those words would come. When Emma had said them Regina had froze. Even though the blonde was intoxicated, A drunken mind speaks a sober heart right? She had never felt so loved. Sure Robin had said it a few times and so had Graham when they were together years ago but not one of the times those words slipped from their mouths had it made her heart feel the way it did when Emma had said not so long ago.

Emma smiled and stood to her feet pulling Regina with her. 'I love you too' Emma breathed as she slowly pulled the queen in for a kiss. It soon became deeper and Regina had stopped all movement and pulled away slightly to look at Emma.

'Emma, I have something for you' Regina said softly stepping away from her to retrieve her bag that was dropped on the chair some time ago. Emma watched as the brunette pulled a small black box from her bag and handed it over to her. Emma took it gingerly with a small smile.

'You didn't need to get me anything Regina' Emma said softly taking Reginas lips once more.

'Open it' Regina smiled. She was more excited than Emma.

Emma pulled off the red ribbon tied neatly around the box and lifted the lid to reveal and black and silver watch.

'Wow..Regina I..I love it' Emma said sitting herself down on the sofa and taking the watch from its box.

'Look on the back' Regina informed taking a seat next to Emma.

She turned over the watch and pulled it closer for her to see and smiled.

 _For Emma, Love R x_

Emma slipped on the watch and tried it for size and smiled when it fit her wrist perfectly. Emma turned to the brunette and thanked her before pinning her down to the sofa and attacking her lips. Emma had begun running her hands over the queen when once again she was stopped.

'I have something else for you' She breathed. 'Lets go upstairs' She suggested to the blonde pushing her up and towards the bedroom.

* * *

Emma laid on the bed with her back against the headboard as Regina asked, and waited for the woman to come in from the bathroom. The sound of the door being pushed open made Emma look up and her mouth instantly dried.

There she stood, in a deep red and black laced bra with a pair of thin laced panties with suspenders connected to a piece of material hugging her thighs. She stood confidently and smirked as she watched Emmas eyes rake her body.

'Do you like what you see Miss Swan?' She asked low and seductive.

'Oh yes' Emma breathed coming to her knees on the bed and moving down to the edge where she reached out for the former queen and pulled her close. Regina pressed her lips to Emmas as she felt the blondes hand run down her back and over her laced panties. She climbed on the bed with Emma who had unbuttoned her shirt where Regina run her hands inside and down her ribs.

'Oh Emma..Take me' She whispered into the blondes ear softly. Emma smirked and pushed the woman down hard against her bed. She put her hands on her knees pushing her legs further apart and laid between them, kissing and biting at Reginas lips. She unhooked the bra and discarded it and took a perky nipple into her mouth. She sucked and licked drawing delicious moans from the brunette. What a sweet sound, Emma thought.

She began to kiss her way down the mayors body where she came to a stop at her thighs. She unclasped the suspenders and pulled off the material from her legs and threw them in the same direction as the bra then pulled down her panties slowly revealing a small patch of dark curls that where already soaked.

She threw them off to the side too before pushing open the brunettes legs once more and taking a long swipe of her core. Regina closed her eyes and let out a moan at the feel of the blondes hot tongue making her assault on her core. She felt her tongue flick over her clit, causing her body to tense and jerk. Then before she knew it Emma had slid two fingers deep inside her entrance and began pumping softly, keeping her lips wrapped around her clit. Regina had begun moaning loudly with Each hard pump that went deep into her. Emma loved the noises she made the slip from the brunette and wanted more. Emma began working harder.

Within an hour the room was clouded with starts and dark purple smoke dancing between the two women. Emma came hard when Regina had switched their rolls and pinned the saviour down. Emma sure knew this was the best birthday she'd ever had. This definitely beat the scuba diving trip in the Bahamas years ago.

Regina had climbed up the blondes body and snuggled into her as Emma pulled the sheets over them. She kissed her once more before getting comfortable.

'Have you enjoyed your birthday Emma?' Regina asked breathless into the darkness of the room.

'So much baby' The use of the nickname made Reginas heart flutter.

She had never been called anything but Regina from a lover. Everything with Emma was so new. She loved it. She wanted this to be this way forever, Just her and Emma. She had never felt so alive and that was don to the saviour. Regina knew Emma wasn't just a lover. The feelings she got deep in the pit of her stomached when they touched, the magic they created when making love. you'd have to be a fool to think they were just lovers. Regina couldn't wait until Emma knew to the full extent what was happening between them. Regina already had a very good idea herself.

Maybe the up coming events in their lives will show Emma just how much she doesn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been another month. A month since Emma's birthday. A month since Regina heard those sweet words fall from the blondes lips.

Everything had been so good since that point. Emma had finally settled down at work and got her paper work under control and Regina had avoided Robin and his aroused moods as much as possible. When she couldn't escape Henry happened to walk through just at the right moment asking for his mothers help with something. Fate knew what it was doing.

Regina had invited Emma over for dinner with herself and Henry as Robin was going out. Again. Emma had agreed without hesitation and Regina had been delighted. She had noticed how Emma never took off the watch she had bought for her birthday and it warmed her heart. She was so happy. Everything was working the way it should. Or so she thought.

'Regina, Ive cancelled my plans tonight. Ive decided to stay home with you and Henry tonight and have some..Family time' Robin smiled taking the apple from the basket on the kitchen island and biting into it. Regina turned from washing up and grabbed the towel to dry her hands.

'Well ive invited Emma over tonight for dinner. I didn't think youd be here.' Regina informed the man. He stopped chewing on the piece of apple in his mouth and fused his eyebrows together.

'Why?' He asked concerned.

'Well. Henry misses the nights he used to have here with Emma and myself. And if im honest so do I.' Regina confessed truthfully.

'Oh right, Well as long as there isn't a problem with me being there too then I don't have a problem with Emma in my house'

'Its my house Robin. She is welcome because I say she is. we don't really have a choice about you being there if you aren't going out anyway' Regina said bluntly turning from the man to carry on washing up the few dishes left.

'You sound like you don't want me here. Regina is everything alright. Ive noticed you've been very off with me the past few months' There it was.

She had been waiting for him to bring this up. Of course he noticed how she was being off with him, No sex, No affection. Every man would notice. She didn't know how to answer him so stalled a little first.

'I don't think I am. Work has just been hard, I don't want to sleep with you all the time Robin. Its not all about sex' Regina said clearly annoyed.

'Hey, I haven't asked for that in a few days Regina' He defended.

'When do you ever ask?' Regina said turning to look at him. 'You're hardly here and I had to be fine with that but now, now im going out and being around other people you don't like it?' Regina asked confused.

'Of course not Regina, I just wished you'd spend some time with me too' He said softly as he bit into another piece of apple.

Regina just stared at the man. What more did he want from her? she had done everything to make sure he was happy when he returned to her. she fed him, gave him a home, let him use her for his sexual needs. and what? he left whenever he pleased and she wasn't allowed?

'Hey mom, Emma is here' Henry said excitedly and run through to the hallway where Emma was waiting on the porch.

'Excuse me' She said bluntly slipping around the island and down to the door.

'Hey' Emma smiled turning to hand Regina a bottle of wine but soon slowed down her motion when she saw the look on her lovers face.

'Whats wrong?' She asked softly stepping inside letting the brunette take the wine.

'Robin is here. He cancelled tonight so he could spend some 'Family Time' with me and Henry' Regina informed the blonde.

'Oh..Well I guess ill leave then' Emma said, anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

'No' Regina said quickly pulling the blonde back into the house. 'You're staying'

* * *

Emma sat comfortably at the end of the table waiting for Regina to return. She had tried not to leave Robin and Emma in the same room alone together but someone had to make the dinner. Emma just stared at the man who did the same back. It wasn't until Henry come running in that the tension eased. Or so they thought.

'Emma, Could you do this for me?' Henry asked handing her a toy that he had accidently broken the arm off of.

'Sure' She smiled taking the figure and pushing the arm back into place.

'Here give it to me. Don't leave a woman to do a mans job Henry' Robin smiled holding out his hand for her to pass him the toy.

'I seem to do better at everything else you're supposed to do, Well would you look at that' Emma muttered holding the toy up that appeared to be fixed.

'Excuse me?' He questioned her first words.

'What?' She asked feeling on top on this.

'You said you seem to do everything else better than me? What are you referring to?' He questioned getting a little angry at the blonde for insinuating she was better than him.

'Whats going on here?' Regina asked pulling them from each others throats as she placed food down onto the oak dining table they were sat around.

'Well this peasa-'

'Nothing Regina' Emma cut him off with a smile to the woman she was in awe of.

She looked so perfect. They way that skirt hugged all of her curves just right, and that shirts undone just enough to show a bit of cleavage. She was stunning. Robin thought so too as his eyes raked over the brunette, but she only paid attention to one set of eyes. Robin was so blind, he never even realized the chemistry between to two the whole night. That was until things took a horrible turn.

* * *

'Regina come sit here with me' Robin said patting the jean fabric on his knee.

Regina turned from where she was stood pouring herself some cider and turned to look at him.

'Robin im fine sitting where I was' Regina said quickly picking up her glass and heading back to the chair beside Emma.

'Regina.' He said firmly. Emma frowned as she watched Regina stand and do as the man said. As soon as she sat down with the man Emma noticed her her brown orbs longed for Emma. For her to say something, anything to get her to move off the man. She knew when Regina was calling, and it was now.

'Hey Regina, Could I have another?' Emma asked politely holding up her glass for the brunette. Regina smiled slightly at the woman thankful that she understood what she was saying without saying it.

'Regina stay, let her do it herself.' Robin said placing his palm around the brunette holding her there.

'Robin she is my guest Its polite' Regina said going to stand again but being pulled back down. Regina noticed the fire burning within Emmas eyes and knew she would snap at any moment.

'Robin please' Regina begged in a low voice. Emma was getting angrier and angrier. How dare he lay his hands on her.

'Get your hands off her' Emma said sternly locking eyes with the man.

Robin smirked. There it was. What he had wanted all night. There was some proof of his theory.

'She is MY woman. Ill touch her any way I want to' He spat running his hand up the front of Reginas skirt. Regina tried to move but he held her there smirking at the saviour who was getting angrier.

'I swear to god Robin if you don't take your hands off of her I will take them off myself' Emma said though gritted teeth. She didn't need to look at Regina to know how uncomfortable she was. She could feel it herself.

Robin chuckled as he groped Reginas breasts and run his hands back down to her thighs.

'Why? Why would my woman want me to remove my hands?' He asked rubbing her bare thighs. Reginas eyes had begun to sting. She felt so vulnerable. She felt embarrassed and ashamed that Emma was watching the way he was touching her.

'Because she doesn't love you!' Emma screamed dropping her empty glass to the carpet and standing up. The boom in Emma's voice had enough power to wake up the neighbourhood. Regina jumped causing a small sob to finally escape.

'Im going to tell you one last time. Get the fuck off of her' Emma spat. Robin laughed and removed his hand letting Regina scurry away from him and over to where the alcohol was sitting on the side. She used one hand to lean on the side as she covered her sobs with the other. Emma glanced back at her quickly making sure she was okay before turning back to him.

'Well ladies, Its been fun. Its time for me to head out with the boys. Regina, Ill be home around 1. Don't wait up will you.' He smirked before standing and pausing for a moment face to face with the blonde who stood her ground. He went to step around her to reach for Regina but Emma blocked his path. He laughed and held up his hands before moving backwards towards the door and leaving.

Emma turned and approached Regina wrapping her arms around her from behind. Regina sobbed removing her hands from her mouth and to hold Emmas that where around her waist.

'Its okay Regina' Emma soothed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! thanks for some of the reviews and favourites! Its appreciated. Warning: Robin and Regina scenes that aren't nice at all so If you don't want to read bad scenes then skip this chapter! I am sorry if this offends anyone but you have been warned. Anyway hope you enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

'Emma I will be fine' Regina reassured the blonde who was standing by the front door looking back at her with worried eyes.

'Look I can stay or you and Henry can come home with me.' Emma suggested taking the brunettes hand in her own.

'I wish. I can't wake Henry up now. Ill call you if anything happens'

'You promise?' Emma asked taking the brunette into her arms.

'I promise' Regina whispered before pressing her plump red lips to the saviours.

'I love you' Emma said soft.

'I love you too' Regina replied letting the saviour slip through the gap in the door before closing it quietly and heading into her study.

* * *

Emma headed home to find Ruby on her sofa, with her beer and the tv on.

'Hey Em, You're just in time for the beginning. Come watch it with us' Ruby called to the blonde who headed into her bedroom stopping when she heard the word 'Us'.

'uh..Us?' Emma asked leaning against the door frame to her room.

'Oh Yeah, Killian is here' Ruby smiled. 'He's just in the loo. I hope that's okay?' Ruby asked sitting up on the couch.

'Yeah sure. Ill be two minuets' Emma said with a smile before vanishing into her bedroom. She pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled down to find Regina's number.

 _Hey, I just got in, Everything okay?_

She shrugged off her jacket and threw it onto her neatly made bed before grabbing her phone and heading into the living room to Ruby and Killian.

'Evening Swan' Killian smiled passing the blonde a beer who sat in the arm chair across from the two.

'Hey' She replied with a smile and dropping down into the chair. She popped the lid off her bottle and took a sip before checking her phone after it made a sound.

 _Hi, Im glad you're home. Everything is fine. Thankyou Emma._

'You can turn that off!' Ruby smirked. Emma smiled turning her phone onto silent and locking it before throwing it back into her pocket and settling down for their movie.

* * *

Regina closed her laptop down when she head Robin stumble in through the front door. She glanced at the clock, 2am. She rubbed her temples before standing up and leaving her study to face the man. He looked up at her from his position against the door trying to lock it and smiled.

'There she is!' He said cheerfully.

'Robin it is late. Keep your voice down' Regina said bluntly folding her arms over her chest.

Robin smiled putting his finger over his lips and 'shhing' himself. He approached the brunette with a smirk.

'Robin what are you doing?' Regina asked trying to step away from the man who was running his hands around her back and down to her bum.

She pushed the man off her and stepped back to look at him but he went at her again. This time he was more aggressive in pulling the brunette closer to himself and latching his lips onto her neck.

'Robin, Stop' She snapped trying to push the man off of her. By now he had moved her back against the wall making it hard for her to move.

'Come on baby' He murmured as he bit down on the brunettes collar bone causing her to cry out in pain.

'Robin please..Stop' Regina begged feeling him push his hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

She knew she wasn't as strong as him. He was always dominant in the bedroom when they had made love, Sometimes it scared her but she knew he would never hurt her. Or at least that's what she thought.

'Come on Regina, I can make you feel better than the Saviour does' He said pulling at her underwear.

Regina sobbed as she pushed and pushed at the man to get off of her when finally he stumbled backwards after she scratched down his face with her nails. He instantly reached up to the blood beginning to drip from his face and looked at Regina in disbelief. Regina watched as the mans anger erupted in his eyes. She turned on her heels and ran to her study closing the door behind her but not quick enough. He pushed the door forcefully causing Regina to stumble backwards and almost fall but her desk saved her. He stepped in and looked at her.

'Robin..' She breathed looking at the man she now feared. Tears stinging her eyes.

'Why Regina? Why do it?' He asked stepping into her study and clicking the door closed behind him.

'Why..Why what? She asked shakily.

'Emma. Why would you do that to me?' He asked, anger laced in his voice.

'I..I don't know what you mean-'

'Don't lie to me Regina!' His voice boomed, hitting off the walls of the small room. Regina jumped, a small sob escaping her throat.

'Tell me' He said calmly looking at the brunette falling apart before him.

'I..I..' She began trying to keep her voice calm.

'Go on' He encouraged.

'I love her..' She choked out. She watched the mans face turn into a smirk as he reached down to his belt.

'Oh, You love her do you?' He asked pulling his belt free and dropping it beside him. She didn't answer, she began to cry.

He pulled his trousers free from the buttons keeping them closed and opened them revealing his boxers.

'Robin..' She begged as the man walked towards her turning her forcefully. She screamed and sobbed as she felt him run his hands over her.

'Wheres your pretty little saviour now huh?' He asked as he turned Regina to face him and ripped open her silk shirt revealing her heaving chest.

She sobbed louder.

He forcefully pulled down Regina's bra showing her breasts fully where he took a nipple into his mouth biting hard causing Regina to scream in pain once again and try to fight the man off.

He pushed his palm into her face as he tried to push up her skirt.

'Emma...Please' Regina thought loud in her head as she looked away from the man who was trying to free her of her skirt.

* * *

Emma looked up to Ruby and Killian when she heard her name.

'Did you guys hear that?' Emma asked confused.

'Hear what?' Ruby asked looking up, Killian following her line of view.

'That?' Emma said sitting up straight after hearing her name again.

'I can't hear anything Em, Killian?' Ruby asked turning to the pirate who looked just as confused as she did.

Emma frowned as she listened again. It sounded like someone was right beside her calling for her. The voice was so familiar.

'I can hear my name being called? Asif it is right here' Emma said pointing next to her.

'God Em' I think you're going nuts' Killian laughed as he watched the woman.

Emma realized the voice belonged to the mayor and frowned. She reached into her pocket pulling her phone out and dialling Regina's number. No answer.

'Its Regina' Emma said firmly jumping up and pulling on her boots fast.

'What? What do you mean Em?' Ruby said jumping up and pulling on her shoes too.

'Somethings wrong, Shes calling for me' Emma shouted pulling open her apartment door and heading out to her car.

Ruby and Killian hot on her heels. They jumped into Emma's bug and were asking what Emma had meant but she didn't answer. Instead she pulled away from the curb, skidding the tires and pushing down hard on the gas.

'Emma whats going on?' Ruby asked as the blonde drove dangerously fast towards miflin street.

'Its Regina! She needs me'

'How do you know?' Ruby asked frantically.

'Ruby she isn't just someone I sleep with, She is something else. Theres magic there..Some connection between us. I can hear her calling for me' Emma said quickly pulling up to a halt by the mayors house.

She jumped out of her bug and ran up the small pathway leading to the mansion. Ruby and Killian followed closely. Emma banged on the door loudly causing it to open slightly where Robin hadn't closed it properly. Emma turned to Ruby and Killian confused. Regina's cry rang through the hallways and to Emmas ears causing her to push the door open and run inside.

'Regina!' Emma called out.

Regina sobbed louder once hearing Emmas voice praying she'd reach her in time.

Emma pushed open the door to the mayors study and what she saw gave her so many emotions she didn't know what to do. There was Robin pinning Regina against her desk, Shirt ripped open, Skirt half up there thighs an his trouser hanging open. Her makeup smudges and tears staining her cheeks.

Emma stepped in grabbing Robin by the scruff of his tshirt and threw him across the study where he fell into a shelf of books. Ruby ran in after Emma pulling Regina into her arms. She pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around the Mayors shoulder and led her from the room and into the living room.

Emma threw her fist into Robin's face hard causing the skin to split. She picked him up before throwing his across Regina's desk and onto the floor where she connected her boot with his stomach causing him to moan loudly.

Ruby stood up from her seat next to Regina and grabbed Killian.

'Make sure she doesn't kill him' She said quietly turning back to comfort Regina.

Killian ran into the study where Emma was beating the life out of the man. He had never seen Emma be so mad and violent. In fact he'd never seen anyone this angry and violent. Its like she had the power of ten men behind her fist. His face was covered in blood by this time and Emma didn't look like she was going to ease up any time soon.

'Emma' Killian tried. 'Emma' He said again stepping in and wrapping his arms around the blonde to stop her movement and pulling her away.

'Killian! Get the hell off of me!' She yelled struggling in the mans hold.

'Emma he's not worth it! Come on you need to see Regina' He said softly turning the blonde from the man lying half dead on the floor surrounded by a messed up study with books and papers everywhere.

Emma calmed at the mention of Regina's name. She shrugged out of Killians hold and left the study and to the living room where Regina sat sobbing into her hands.

Emmas heart broke at the sight. The Regina she knew was gone, this was just a shell. Ruby stood up and nodded to Emma before leaving the room.

Emma stepped closer causing Regina to look up, Face full of tears and smudged makeup. She shrugged off Ruby's jacket and walking toward the blonde to fall into her arms. Emma caught her wrapping her strong arms around the brunette.

'Its okay, Im here baby' Emma soothed leading the woman to the sofa. She sat her down before pulling off her own jacket to drape it over the mayors shoulders before sitting next to her and pulling her into her arms.

'God Emma..It was so scary' Regina sobbed quietly into the Blonde.

'I know, Im sorry' Emma soothed.

Regina just sobbed more into the blonde who held her strong and close. They stayed that way for a while as Killian and Ruby helped Robin to his feet and out to an ambulance they had called. He was a monster but they couldn't leave him to die in Regina's study. Emma understood their actions and left them to It. Emma turned to look at the small figure in the doorway where Henry stood rubbing his eyes.

'Mom?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Well how about that chapter aye. Sorry if it was offensive or anything I do apologize! Reviews are welcome as always, Thankyou to the ones who have left some comments. Just to inform you Henry is actually only 6-7 in this, I know in previous chapters he seemed quite older but he is a smart kid right? Younger than he seems! There of Henry in the upcoming chapters also more Cora and the Charmings! And to answer a review Hook is also making a few appearances!I hope you're enjoying the story! Anyway, Heres chapter twelve for y'all.**

* * *

Regina looked up from Emma's shoulder to see her son in his Avengers pyjamas rubbing his eyes. She quickly wipped at her eyes as Emma stood up and opened her arms for Henry to fall into. She lifted the boy up into her arms who snuggled into her neck. Emma turned to Regina who buttoned up her ripped shirt as best she could before giving Emma a weak smiled and nodding for her to hand Henry over. Once the boy was in his mothers arms Emma quickly slipped out of the room to run her blood coverd and split skinned knuckled under the mayors taps in the sink.

'Hey, How is she?' Ruby asked softly stepping into the kitchen.

'I..I don't really know. We haven't really spoke' Emma replied sadly continuing to wash her hands free of Robin's blood.

'If theres anything she needs or you need we're here for you' Ruby said softly placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

'I just..I feel like this is my fault. I shouldn't have left her here alone' Emma said pushing her words past the lump forming in her throat.

'Hey Emma this isn't on you, You couldn't have know he'd come back and try something like that' Ruby soothed.

Emma leaned against the sink after shutting the taps off and sighed. She grabbed the towel and dried her hands before turning to Ruby.

'If I hadn't have heard her or got up to find out-'

'But you did Em'. Don't torture yourself' Ruby said softly.

Emma kept quiet. She couldn't help but feel so much guilt. She shouldn't have left the mayor alone. Especially after seeing what Robin was like with Regina in front of Emma. Anyone would be stupid to leave.

'I should get back in there, Make sure shes okay' Emma said softly, passing by Ruby and heading into the living room where she found Henry snuggled into his mother on the sofa with her jacked draped over the front of them both.

Regina looked up when she saw the blonde walk in slowly with a soft smile gracing her lips. She sat down gently next to her son and lover placing one arm behind Regina's head on the sofa.

'Is he okay?' Emma asked quietly placing a hand on the boys leg.

'Yes, I think all the noise just woke him up. I don't think he knows anything.' Regina said seeming calmer than before.

'Ill talk to him tomorrow, see what he heard okay?' Emma suggested, placing a kiss to the mayors temple.

Regina just nodded with a small sad smile.

'How about I take Henry back up to bed?' Emma asked sitting up and holding her arms out.

'You don't mind?' Regina asked.

God she was so adorable. Even in this vulnerable moment.

'Of course I don't Regina, He's my boy too' Emma smiled taking him into her arms gently. 'Ill be right back okay' She reassured the mayor as she stood up and carriedthe boy back up to his room.

Regina pulled Emma's jacket closer to her body and crossed her legs. She breathed a heavy sigh and smiled at Killian and Ruby who entered the room and sat in the chairs opposite her.

'How are ya feeling?' Killian asked leaning forward on his knees.

'I..Im okay' Regina replied softly and quietly.

'Hey, How about I make you a nice cup of tea or coco?' Ruby suggested with a smile.

'That would be lovely' Regina replied. 'Coco Please'

'Alright, Once coco coming up' Ruby smiled standing to her feet.

'You might want to make that two, Emma wont be happy to find coco being made but not for her' Regina chuckled lightly as the woman smiled.

'Of course' Ruby laughed too leaving the room to make the warm drinks.

* * *

Emma closed Henrys door quietly after tucking him back in under his bed covers and placing a light kiss to his forehead. She headed back down the stairs and into the living room where Killian was sitting with Regina. The fire had been lit and Regina had seemed to be closer to it. Keeping herself warm whilst Emma was gone. She smiled before walking over to her and sitting next to her, pulling her into her arms.

'You guys don't have to stay you know' Emma said to Killian.

'I know, I think we will head back after Ruby had made you guys your coco' Killian informed.

'Coco aye' Emma smirked. 'I do love me some coco' She laughed.

It seemed as though Regina was loosening up, Although of course, she was still traumatized, she was laughing with them. This gave Emma a slight bit of hope.

Once the coco had been made and the women drank them, Ruby and Killian had said their goodbyes and let Emma walk them out. She thanked them for everything and offered her apartment for them to stay at tonight as she would be staying with Regina and Henry.

'Hey, How about we go up?' Emma asked softly as she stood by the brunette who was standing by the fire.

Regina turned and held her hand for Emma to take and gently pulled her closer to the fire to wrap herself around the brunette. Emma did so.

'I need to take a bath' Regina said softly looking into the fire.

'Come on, Ill run you one' Emma said leading the brunette off and up the stairs and to her en-suit.

Regina sat on her bed waiting for Emma to come back from the en-suit. When she did, the blonde held out both hands for Regina to hold them and be pulled up off the bed. The blonde lead Regina into the small luxury bathroom where a tub of boiling water was awaiting her. Emma helped pull her jacket from around the mayors shoulders and threw it into the bedroom so it landed on the bed. She turned and smiled to the brunette. Regina began to unbutton her shirt letting it slide down her arms and onto the floor. Emma picked up the shirt and folded it placing it on the side by the sink.

'Ill leave you to get undressed. Ill be just outside if you need me alright?' Emma said softly turning to leave the small bathroom.

'No, Emma. Stay' Regina pleaded turning to the blonde who stopped and turned back.

Emma nodded and stepped back into the bathroom and noticed the bruising around her collar bone Robin must've caused. She watched as the woman unzipped her skirt letting it fall down her thighs and to the floor. Emma laughed when Regina made no move to pick it, so Emma folded it for her placing it with her neatly but ruined folded shirt by the sink.

'Emma..' Regina said quietly not turning to se the blonde.

'Yeah?' Emma replied softly leaning against the sink.

'Do you..Are you..looking at me differently?' She asked sadly keeping her back to the blonde.

'Differently?' Emma questioned confused. When she realized what the brunette meant Emma unfolded her arms and stepped up behind the mayor and gently placed a kiss to her shoulder.

'How could I ever look at you differently?' Emma asked.

'Because..Of tonight' Regina said sadly.

'No. I love you Regina' Emma said turning the brunette around to face her. 'Nothing will change the way I look at you' Emma promised.

Regina smiled sadly up at the blonde who reached around to unclasp her bra to help. Once Regina had climbed into the tub of hot water, Emma sat down beside the bath letting her fingers dance around in the water where Regina lay.

'I love you too' Regina replied sweetly throwing a small smile towards the blonde.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina opened her eyes to be met with the darkness of her bedroom. She felt an arm draped over her middle and something pressing against her back. breathing on her bare neck. She turned her head a little to catch a glimpse of the sleeping woman but was only met with darkness. She rolled her body gently to face the blonde who was sleeping like a baby. She felt the blonde shuffle closer in her sleep and it made Regina smile. She ran her fingertips blindly up the blondes arm stopping when her palm landed on her neck, moulding around it perfectly. She gently shuffled as close as possible to the saviour snuggling her face into her chest. She felt safe. When in the blondes arms, She slept well, and was comfortable whilst feeling safe and secure. It was perfect.

She felt Emma tighten her hold around her, pulling her close. She felt Emma run her hand down her body and gripping onto the sheets pulling them higher up and over the brunettes shoulders and wrapping her arm back around her middle. Even when she was asleep she made sure Regina was okay.

'I love you' Slipped from the brunettes lips as she closed her eyes to drift back off to sleep in the blondes embrace.

* * *

Emma woke feeling the emotions of the night before come flooding in. There was no sun this morning, Just rain and thunder. She let her head fall to the side on the pillow to look through the gap in Regina's curtains to catch a glimpse of the lightening and the rain drizzling down the window. She turned back to look at Regina but all she could see was brunette hair covering her own chest and a pale arm across her stomach. She smiled. This was how she wanted to wake up in the morning, Snuggled with the woman she was in love with.

She layed there for another three hours whilst the brunette tossed and turned, pulling the covers up over them then kicking them off ten minuets later. She found amusement in watching the mayor sleep. She was like a child. It was adorable.

'Emma. Stop looking at me' Regina mumbled, voice full of sleep, after feeling Emma's eyes on her when she had moved and laid next to Emma face to face.

Emma smiled at the woman and how she kept her eyes closed.

'Im sorry' Emma whispered back with a grin plastered on her face. 'You're just so beautiful when you sleep'

'And you're a creep' Regina replied rolling over turning her back to the blonde who jumped closer and wrapped the brunette in a tight hug.

'I love you' Emma said sweetly placing a kiss to the brunettes cheek. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like I want to sleep. Just stay with me.' Regina said turning back over quickly as she pulled up the sheets to cover them again.

'Okay'

* * *

Emma walked into the sheriff station just around 2pm to find Robin lying battered and bruised on one of the cell beds locked up. She placed her coffee down gently on her desk and smiled to her father who looked up from his paper work.

'Hey' He sighed with a smile sitting back from his paper work to look at his daughter who look stressed.

'Hey. Any trouble?' She replied referring to the man in the cell with a dirty look thrown his way.

'Not since he was first brought in here. He's been moaning and groaning about pain since then.' He explained.

Emma nodded and looked down to her paper work before taking a seat and sighing loudly.

'Looks like you did a real number on him' David said concerned for his daughter and her anger that erupted last night. No one had believe Ruby and Killian when they explained what had happened to Robin. No one could believe that Emma, The saviour had gotten so angry she was at the point of killing a man with her bare hands.

'Yeah..I guess I just saw red' Emma explained quietly rubbing her bruised and cut knuckles.

'You might want to get an ice pack for that' He said nodding his head towards her hand. 'Maybe you should see Archie too, about those anger problems'

'I don't have any anger problems' Emma rolled her eyes looking away from the man.

'I just think its best if-'

'What because I was angry that some low life thief tried to Rape the woman I love and beat him a little that makes me have anger problems? What are you telling me that if that was mom in Regina's shoes you'd just brush it off and let the guy get an easy escape? No dad. That's where we are different im not a coward like you' Emma spat angrily.

'What did you just say?' He asked.

'You know what I said' Emma said bluntly opening her folder of paper work and grabbing a pen.

'No, About Regina. You..Love her?' He questioned confused.

Emma looked up from her paper work and just stared at her father. She wasn't even supposed to speak about her feelings for the mayor with anyone but the mayor herself and all she kept doing lately was slipping up.

'No I- I didn't mean it like that -'

'How else could you mean it Emma?' He questioned.

'Well isn't that a lovely bit of information for Cora to have' Robin smiled through the bars at the saviour.

* * *

Regina sat snuggled on her sofa where Emma had left her. Regina loved the way Emma had been with her this morning. She made her coffee and wrapped her in a beige blanket and lit the fire. Regina had decided to stay there by the fire and wait for Henry to wake up. She had told Emma to come back over after work if she wanted to and Emma had agreed to that without thinking twice and Regina had smiled at her. She was so cute.

'Hey mom' Henry smiled rubbing his eyes and dragging his feet into the living room.

'Good morning Henry' She smiled opening her arms and the blanket welcoming the boy inside.

He climbed up and into the mayors arms sitting across her lap snuggled with her.

'So I thought that maybe we could have a movie night tonight since you have no school tomorrow and I wont be working' Regina suggested to the small boy who smiled in excitement and nodded eagerly.

'Could we get popcorn! and sweets and hot coco!' The boy asked overly excited. It wasn't often he got to spend time like this with his mother.

'Well..I can ask Emma if she could pick some snacks up for us on the way home from work?' Regina suggested with a small smile.

'Emma's coming?' Henry asked confused.

'Well she will be coming over later on. Is that alright Henry?' Regina asked suddenly worried that Henry wouldn't want the blonde there. Regina secretly was hoping and praying he wasn't fussed by Emma coming over, She didn't feel so safe without her there.

Regina was a strong woman who didn't break with anything or anyone. But what had happened with Robin had reminded her of her marriage to King Leopold in the Enchanted Kingdom and the times he would treat her as If she wasn't his queen but merely a woman from the whore house. He would do things to her she had never agreed to or wanted. She had remembered telling her mother a few times of when he'd miss treat her but Cora would always reply with 'A queen must please her King' And that would be the end of it and Eighteen year old Regina had to deal with whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted it.

'Of course! that's even better!' Henry exclaimed.

'Good. Ill call her in a while then. How about we go make you something to eat hm?' Regina smiled helping the boy off her lap before following him into the kitchen.

* * *

'Hey, Everything okay?' Emma asked into her phone as she leaned against her desk now only half full of paper work.

' _Everything is fine. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind running into a store on your way over here after work to pick up some snacks for Henry. We are planning to have a movie night and he is fixed on having snacks'_ She smiled once hearing the brunettes voice sounding a little happier.

'Of course. Is there anything in particular he wants?' Emma asked smiling.

 _'Just some popcorn any flavour will do. Some chocolate and anything you fancy. Ill give you the money for it all when you get here'_

'Don't be silly. Its on me. And anything for our Madame Mayor?' Emma asked smirking.

 _'Just yourself.'_ She paused. _'Maybe some chocolate. Oh and some chocolate milkshake. Oh and could I get some of those chocolate apple things'_

'God someone wants a lot of chocolate huh?' Emma laughed.

' _I have been craving it since the other day. I don't even eat chocolate I don't know whats gotten into me'_

'Alright well I should be there around six. Is that alright?' Emma asked with a small giggle.

' _That's fine, Oh and Emma bring some clothes over. Id like you to stay again tonight if that is alright?'_

 _'_ Sure. See you tonight'

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I love getting some talk from y'all! Just to inform that I might not be updating as regularly as I have been as ive started college and its some tiring stuff! I have a few more ideas for this story so stick with me, it might get confusing but bare with me, it will be worth it im sure. I am thinking about making a Sequel for once im finished, what do you guys think about that? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Emma picked up two bags of popcorn and a few bars of chocolate. She smiled when she had searched for Regina's chocolate milkshake she asked for, when she couldn't find it she had asked one of the people in the store who worked there if they had any left. When they had told her they were out of Extra thick chocolate milkshake she sighed. She couldn't turn up empty handed. She grabbed the rest of the things Regina had mentioned on the phone and taking them to the checkout where she paid and packed.

'Fun night ahead?' The lady behind the counter asked with a smile.

'Movie night' Emma grinned packing the items into a carrier bag.

'Sounds fun, That'll be Seven Dollars nighty nine' The woman said looking up to Emma with a pretty smile.

Emma reached into her pocket pulling a ten dollar bill out and handing it over. She picked up her bags and grabbed the change before heading out to her bug and putting gthe bags in her over crowded trunk. She started the bug and headed for Grannys where she knew she would get an extra thick chocolate milkshake. She pushed open the door that made the famous noise of the bell announcing her arrival.

'Hey Em' Ruby smiled leaning against the counter. 'What can I get ya?'

'I need an extra thick chocolate milkshake' Emma smiled shoving her hand into her pocket and pulling out the spare change she had.

'Since when was you a milkshake girl?' Ruby asked turning and grabbing a takeaway cup ready to pour the milkshake into.

'Im not. Its for Regina, Movie night' Emma said quickly. 'Oh hey can I get a hot coco with cinnamon on top too?' Emma added.

'Sure, So Regina's got you running all over town huh?' Ruby smirked turning and placing the takeaway cup of milkshake on the side sliding it to Emma.

'No. Im just being there for her' Emma said seriously.

'How is she doing anyway?' Ruby asked after passing her another takeaway cup full of coco.

'Shes better I guess. I don't really know. How much?' Emma asked.

'Nothing, Go on get back to the Mayor and your son' Ruby smiled genuinely holding her hands up to the blonde.

'You're sure?' She asked.

'Go'

* * *

Regina opened the door and couldn't help but laugh at the blonde who was carrying way too many bags and managing to hold two takeaway cups in her hand.

'Hi' Emma smiled. 'I brought food' She said struggling to lift up the bags for her to see.

'Yes. Maybe a little too much' Regina giggled taking a few bags off of the blonde and turning to head into the kitchen where the blonde automatically followed kicking the door closed behind her.

'So wheres Henry?' She asked placing the takeaway cup down on the kitchen island.

'He is just upstairs in the bath.' Regina informed taking the food out of the carrier bags.

'Okay. How are you feeling?' Emma asked softly.

Regina turned and gave a soft smile. 'Im okay..Thank you Emma'.

'Anytime' Emma smiled leaning against the kitchen counter.

'No I mean, Thankyou for lastnight. For being there for me' Regina said softly folding her arms tighter.

'That's what im here for' Emma smiled as she stepped closer to Regina taking her in her arms.

Regina let the blonde take her in and hold her. She looked up placing a small kiss to the blonde's.

'I love you Emma. I really do'

'I love you too' Emma said softly taking the Mayors lips between her own once again.

Emma pulled away to look at the Mayor and smiled softly.

'How about I go up and get Henry and you set the film up? I have no idea how' Regina giggled running her hands up and down Emma's arms.

'Sounds good to me' Emma smiled pressing her lips to the brunettes once more.

* * *

Emma had the beginning of the film on pause waiting for the mayor and their son to come down. She placed two bowls of popcorn on the table and pulled off her boots and crossed her legs on the coffee table by the sofa. She sighed. What was taking them so long?

'Hey Emma!' Henry squealed running into the living room scaring the blonde.

'Jesus. Hey henry' Emma laughed sitting up. 'Where's your mom?'

'Shes in her en-suit. She said she'd be a moment' He said sweetly.

Emma frowned, worry passing across her face.

'Okay, Well im gonna run up there and check on her okay. Why don't you get comfy and eat some popcorn until we're back yeah?' Emma suggested standing and smiling at the boy.

'Sure!' He yelled jumping under Regina's blanket.

Emma laughed and headed for the stairs. She reached Regina's room and pushed open the door. The only light was coming from underneath the en-suit door. Emma walked closer slowly and knocked on the door gently.

'Regina' She called softly.

'I..Im fine. Don't come in..I I don't want you to see me...Like this' Regina said sounding as though she was feeling ill.

Emma pushed the door open gently and poked her head around it to see the brunette on her knees leaning over the toilet being sick. Emma stepped in and closed the door behind her and approached the mayor sweeping her raven hair up into her palm and rubbing her back with the other.

'I told you..not to come in here' Regina said turning to the blonde.

'I know you did. But im not going to leave you up here being sick alone am i' Emma said softly rubbing small circles on the brunettes back.

Regina threw up once more as Emma held her hair. Emma passed her some tissue to wipe her mouth and helped her up.

'Are you sick? Do you need something?' Emma asked helping the woman get her balance holding onto her elbows.

'Im fine. It just comes out of nowhere and then disappears. Im fine' Regina reassured the blonde turning to the sink to clean her teeth.

'Well how long has it been happening?' Emma asked softly leaning against the door and folding her arms as she watched Regina rinse her toothbrush.

'A few days Im not sure' Regina said uncertain.

'Maybe we should get you to the doctors' Emma suggested.

Regina turned to the blonde and smiled.

'I think ill be okay Emma, Seriously' Regina said gently kissing the blondes face and taking her hand to lead her out of the bathroom.

Once the pair had re-entered the living room they joined Henry under Regina's dark brown, soft blanket and all snuggled ready for the movie. Henry had thrown his legs over Regina's lap who was leaning against Emma with her palm tucked between her thighs comfortably. Regina had ended eating two bars of chocolate to herself and the milkshake. Emma had laughed at her every time she reached for a piece of chocolate and Regina had looked at her confused.

'The chocolate is still going to be there in twenty minuets. You don't have to eat it all now' Emma laughed rubbing the brunettes thigh under the blanket.

'I just really fancy it. I don't know whats wrong with me' Regina had laughed leaning her head on the blondes shoulder as she threw another square of chocolate into her mouth.

'He's out. Should I take him up?' Emma asked pointing to Henry who was fast asleep dribbling on the arm of Regina's Persian sofa. Regina nodded and sat up letting the blonde move. She tucked her strong arms underneath the sleeping boy gently and lifted him easily in one swift motion. Regina watched the way Emma lifted him so easily and was in awe. She was strong.

Emma tucked the boy into his bed tight and turned on his night light before leaving a kiss on his head and closing his door too so there was a gap in the door.

'How is he?' Regina asked looking up to the blonde who lifted the blanket and scooted back under.

'Hes fine. Fast asleep' Emma smiled pulling the brunette closer.

'Good' Regina smirked pressing her lips to the blondes causing her to fall back a little in surprise.

Regina pushed Emma down flat on the sofa and crawled across the blondes slender frame. Emma smiled into their kiss and pulled the blanket over them and then pulled Regina down against her body.

'You sure about this?' Emma asked softly to Regina who looked down at her.

'Im sure' Regina whispered letting Emma take her lips into her own.

Emma ran her hands down the brunette's back and over her bum and squeezed it gently. Regina grinded into the blonde who continued to pull her as close as possible.

Regina took Emma's hand from around her back and ran it down her chest and into her bottoms. She moaned when she felt the blonde's hand run across her sensitive spot.

Emma began rubbing her fingers in small circles as Regina moved into her. Leaning on her hands either side of Emma's head she threw her head up and let her mouth swing open.

'Oh god Emma' Regina breathed as she felt the blonde slide two fingers into her.

Emma looked around and smiled as the room began to fill up with stars and deep purple smoke.

'I love you' Regina moaned.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma woke up to the sound of Regina being sick. She rolled over to look toward the en-suit door that was closed. She sat up and rubbed her face over before checking the time. 7;30AM.

She stood up and headed into the bathroom to see if Regina was okay. She stepping inside to find the mayor crouched over the toilet once again.

'Hey' Emma said softly crouching beside the brunette and rubbing her back.

Regina looked up to speak but turned her head quickly when she felt another shot of cramps in her stomach.

'Regina I think you should go see Whale. Maybe he can tell us what's wrong' Emma said gently rubbing the brunettes back.

'Ill be fine Emma' Regina said breathlessly.

'No Regina. You're not. Something is wrong.' Emma said defensively.

'Ill call him' Regina said softly sitting back against the bath tub.

Emma looked at her. She looked drained and pale. Something was wrong and Emma wanted to make sure she knew, and that Regina would be okay.

'Here, Let me run you a bath and ill call Whale' Emma suggested standing up and leaning over the brunette to run the taps.

She stood back helping the brunette up and smiled giving her a soft kiss before turning and leaving the bathroom to get her phone. She dialled Dr. Whales number and waited for him to pick up.

'Hey its Emma'

' _Emma how can I help you?'_

 _'_ I was wondering if it was possible for you to see Regina today? She keeps throwing up and just isn't herself'

 _'Well yeah of course. ive got a free space at 10am. Does that suit the mayor?'_

'Yeah that's fine.'

Emma hung up after thanking him and headed into the bathroom where Regina was laying in the water soaking herself.

'10am. Ill go and get a change of clothes and pick you up-'

'No Emma. You've got work to do, ill be fine ill go and ill call you when I know' Regina stopped her.

'Regina I can-'

'Emma you need to be at work. Please' Regina said softly.

Emma nodded and sat on the edge of the bath.

'You promise you'll call and let me know?' Emma asked softly.

'I promise. Now get in here with me' Regina smiled.

* * *

Regina watched as Henry rung his grandparents door bell and waved goodbye when Snow answered. She stepped on the gas and drove to Dr. Whales building where she parked the car and sighed. She was afraid. She had never been sick before and if she was it was due to a hangover or something self inflicted. But she hasn't had a reoccurring sickness since she was a child. And especially never like this.

She pulled her keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car pulling her black coat closer to her body.

Once she entered she couldn't turn away. She walked in and looked around. There where a few elderly people sitting by but no one she knew. She approached the woman at the reception and smiled.

'Hi, Regina Mills' She said softly.

'Good morning Miss Mills. Dr. Whale will be with you in a moment, take a seat' The woman seemed too cherry for 10am.

Regina took a seat and pulled out her phone and opened her text page to Emma.

 _In the waiting room. See you for lunch?_

Vibration.

 _Hope everything is okay Baby. Of course, ill pay. Grannies at 1?_

Regina smiled.

 _See you then._

* * *

Emma sipped on her coffee David placed on her desk. She began filling out her paper work when Robin stood up from the small cell bed and walked over to the bars.

'Can I be let out from here yet?' He groaned.

'No' Emma said sternly not looking up from the thief.

'Why the hell not. Ive been in here a week!' Robin squealed.

'You tired to rape someone! Does that not sink into your thick skull?! You're not coming out so shut the hell up!' Emma yelled slamming her hand down on her desk.

Robin scoffed and slumped down on the bed. Emma looked at David who sighed.

'What?' She spat.

* * *

'So it looked like Regina, That you are pregnant' Dr Whale smiled turning to the brunette sitting on the bed he asked her to lie on a few minuets ago.

Regina froze. Pregnant?

'W..What?' She stuttered looking at the man confused

'You seem to be about 4 weeks pregnant Madame Mayor. Robin will be delighted' He smiled.

'N- No you must have it wrong. I cant be pregnant, I was made baron back in the Enchanted Forest when I was young I cant possibly be with child' Regina explained getting nervous.

'Well I can do a scan for you to show you, Regina you are carrying' He stated firmly.

Regina stayed silent. Letting the information sink in.

'Would you like a scan?' He asked.

Regina looked up confused. 'Yes'

Regina layed back and lifted her shirt for the man to take the scan. He turned the screen slightly so Regina could see and there it was. The tiniest human. Regina closed her eyes as tears threatened her eyes. she looked away.

'It can be overwhelming to hear this kind of news after thinking you cannot conceive. Ill give you a moment' He said before handing her some tissue to remove the gel from her stomach and leave the room.

She sat up, wiped her belly and pulled down her shit before pulling her coat back on. This couldn't be right.

How could she be 4 weeks pregnant, She hadn't slept with Robin in that time, Or had she? She couldn't remember the dates, She was too busy worrying about sleeping with Emma and not being caught to worry about when she had slept with Robin. Oh god. Emma.

What would she do when she found out? She would think she had gone against her word and slept with the man when she promised she wouldn't.

She needed to speak to Gold. She shouldn't be pregnant. She was baron for Christ sake.

* * *

 **Hey guys! well that's a bit of a shock for our Regina aye. Sorry its a short chapter. I've got the story worked out from here so I know exactly where I want to go with it so hopefully you guys stay along for the ride an enjoy it! Reviews are welcome! thanks to the ones who have given me some already :) Also this chapter was posted earlier by accident and it was actually chapter 6 haha! so sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This isn't chapter 16 its just a quick note about chap 15!**

 **I accidently uploaded the same chapter as number 6! I have changed it now and if you haven't already read it then go back and do so! its a good one :) sorry for the trouble guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Regina pushed open the door to Mr. Golds pawn shop and headed straight up to the counter where he stood flicking through an old dusty book.

'Ah Regina, What can I do for you?' He asked smugly smiling at the woman who looked distressed.

'I need to speak with you. It important.' She turned to belle. 'And private'

'Well, why don't you come back here dearie and we can have a little chat' He smiled leading the brunette behind the curtain and into a small room.

He took a seat and gestured for Regina to take one too.

'So, What is it?'

'I..I went to see Dr. Whale this morning, Ive been sick the past week or so.' Mr. Gold frowned and scooted further away.

Regina rolled her eyes.

'It turned out im pregnant' She blurted causing the man to snap his head up in surprise.

'Well congratulations are in order' He said with a grin.

'Rumple I was made Baron in the enchanted kingdom when I became Queen so I couldn't fall pregnant with Leopolds child. This should be possible. I need to know what is happening' Regina insisted.

Mr. Gold looked at the woman with sympathetic eyes before he smiled again.

'When a woman is made Baron there is no possible way for her to conceive a child unless it is by magic or the Baron curse has been removed. If it Is through magic or a natural source or one been given, this baby will drain you. It will be a magical child and will drain every ounce of energy you have and feed off your magic. If the Baron curse has been removed, then it will be a regular child and pregnancy.' He explained.

Regina looked at him.

'This cant be from Robin. I haven't..Im 4 weeks gone, We haven't...'

'The this is the doing of Miss Swan' He smiled.

'But she hasn't any idea of the possibilities.' Regina cried. 'How am I supposed to tell her and explain?'

'Exactly the way I explained it to you dearie'

Regina looked scared. Emma wasn't going to believe her. She was going to convince herself that Robin had got her pregnant and how would she deal with that?

'At least now you know who your True-Love really is' He smirked.

* * *

Regina sat in the booth opposite Emma and smiled.

'Hey' Emma smiled. 'How'd it go with Whale?'

Regina looked up nervously as Emma passed her a coffee.

'Look Emma we need to talk. And you need to listen to me carefully' Regina said seriously.

'I don't like the sound of this. You're okay aren't you?' Emma asked a little worried.

'Im fine.' Regina said looking down to her coffee.

'What is it? Im listening'

Regina looked up and took Emma's hand in her own gloved one. She rolled off the leather so her skin was connected with Emma's. She took a deep breath.

'When you fid your True-Love..Many possibilities come alive.' She began. She looked up at Emma.

'Possibilities like..Pregnancy.'

'What?' Emma asked frowning.

'I..am pregnant..Emma' Regina said softly and nervously.

Emma dropped Regina's hand and placed it on her own knee under the table.

'Emma listen to me' Regina said staring at the blonde who's face clouded over with anger and sorrow.

'You slept with him didn't you'

'No Emma please' Regina begged.

The blonde slid out of the booth and left the diner leaving her coffee behind and the brunette.

* * *

 **I apologize GREATLY! this computer is messing me up! heres the chaptr that was missing! so sorry :(**


	18. Chapter 18

Emma stormed out of the diner and slammed her car door shut before driving off home where she took her anger out on her apartment. She threw things and smashed things. She felt used. Betrayed. She loved Regina and they had agreed she wouldn't sleep with Robin whilst they begun their relationship and she went and done exactly that and slept with him. Getting herself pregnant. How stupid did she think Emma was? That she would just be forgiving and forget about it?

Ruby walked into Emma's apartment after seeing the brawl between the brunette and her in Grannies and gasped when she saw the state of the apartment and its owner.

'Emma! What are you doing?' Ruby asked shocked closing the door and walking over to the blonde to take the vase from her hands.

'She slept with him!' Emma yelled.

'What?' Ruby asked confused placing the vase on the counter and turning to the blonde.

'Regina! She slept with Robin!' Emma yelled pacing her torn up apartment.

'How do you know for sure?' Ruby asked calmly watching the blonde.

'She is pregnant Ruby! The fucker got her pregnant!' Emma said before sitting down on the bottom stair.

'Oh Emma. Have you had a proper conversation with her? Heard her side of the story?' Ruby suggested sitting with her friend and comforting her.

'Her side?! What side Is there to hear?' Emma asked.

Ruby stayed quiet and pulled her friend closer who lightly began to cry.

'I thought she loved me Ruby' Emma cried softly leaning her head in her hands.

'Oh Em' She does love you' Ruby tried.

'How am I supposed to be with her and bring up some other guys kid? How could she do that to me?' Emma sobbed harder.

'Its alright Em' You're gonna be fine'

* * *

Regina knocked gently on Emma's apartment door after trying to call her a dozen times and getting no answer. She needed to explain to her that this wasn't what she thought. She needed a chance.

'Emma..' She called softly.

The door opened gently and Ruby stood there with a sympathetic smile.

'Shes in her room. She hasn't moved since I spoke with her this morning. You're welcome to try?' Ruby said standing aside for the mayor.

'Ruby I don't know if she has said anything to you, but whatever it is it isn't what it looks like' Regina said pleading for some understanding.

Ruby held up her hands.

'Hey, Its none of my business.'

Regina just nodded before walking off towards Emmas room. She braced herself. She didn't realize the state of the apartment when she first walked in but now she was stepping over broken glass and things over the floor.

'She was upset' Ruby said noticing the brunette looking down and around her.

'I can see' Regina said.

Regina climbed the stairs to Emma's room and gently knocked.

'Emma..'

'Go away Regina' Emma called from behind the door.

Regina ignored her and turned the handle to walk into the blondes room.

'I said go away' Emma said quietly turning over to face away from the mayor.

'Emma please, Hear me out' Regina begged closing the door and standing there.

Emma go up out of her bed and stood there looking at the mayor with a frown on her face. Regina could see the woman had been crying. It broke her heart.

'I don't want to hear you out Regina! You slept with Robin and now you're having his baby! What more is there to hear!?' Emma yelled, tears beginning to fall.

Regina had never seen the blonde cry before and it was breaking her heart. That she had caused so much pain to the woman she loved.

'Emma that isn't it!' Regina said stepping closer.

Emma just looked at the mayor before turning away to sob into her own arm.

'Emma' Regina breathed taking the blonde into her arms.

'How could you do this' Emma cried into the brunettes shoulder.

'This is your baby Emma' Regina said softly into blonde hair.

Emma sobbed harder gripping onto the brunette who sat them both down on her bed.

'Emma look at me' Regina said softly pulling back from the blonde who's face was covered in tear tracks.

Regina took the blondes hand and placed her palm inside her coat and rested it softly on her stomach, Looking into Emma's eyes she smiled.

'This baby is ours Emma. You did this' Regina smiled softly, Tears threatening her eyes now too.

'I didn't. Its impossible Regina' Emma breathed, a small hiccup slipped.

'I thought that too, Until I spoke to Mr. Gold. Emma there is so much you just don't know' Regina said sadly still holding the blondes palm on her bell inside her coat.

'Then tell me' Emma breathed, calming down from her sobbing.

'When I was in the Enchanted Forest, I was eighteen and forced into a marriage with King Leopold. Your mothers father.'

'My Grandfather' Emma stated sitting back against her headboard getting comfy.

'Right. Well when I married him, I had to do things I didn't want to do. Sexual things. I had seeked help from my mother who didn't care so I searched else where and I found a woman on the edge of the woods where my father and I used to live in a small hut' Regina explained.

'She told me the only way I could stop myself falling pregnant was to drink this potion she had created which unleashed a curse on me. It would make me Baron. I agreed without thinking and drank It there and then. When Leopold found out I couldn't conceive he discarded me and no longer began making love. It was wonderful for me, To not be forced into sexual things. So when I left the Enchanted Kingdom and brought everyone here with my curse, The baron curse on me hadn't lifted. So when I fell pregnant, I had no idea, I didn't even know the symptoms. When Dr. Whale told me I couldn't believe it. SO I went to Mr. Gold' Regina explained.

Emma listened closely trying to keep in her anger at the thought of Leopold touching her and forcing her into things no woman should be forced into.

'When I told Gold he told me it was impossible for a Baron curse to be lifted without a source of Magic. He said if Robin had made me fall pregnant then either he was a magical being or he seeked help from a greater source. But then he said, A baron curse can also not exist between...' Regina paused looking down at her hands. She had been scared to tell Emma this whole time she was her True-Love.

'Between what Regina?' Emma asked completely engrossed in what Regina was telling her.

'Between myself and my True-Love.' Regina breathed.

Emma looked at the brunette confused.

'You're my True-Love Emma.' Regina blurted.

'How do you know for sure?'

'When you make love to me, The magic we create. The feeling of magic running through our bodies. Our connection when we aren't around each other. You heard my heart calling for you when Robin..' Regina drifted off.

Emma frowned looking down.

'So the magic we created through our True-Love bond created this baby?' Emma asked quietly.

Regina nodded looking at the blonde hoping she would realize it was true.

Emma moved closer to the brunette and pulled her into her embrace.

'I'm sorry I didn't listen' Emma said softly pulling the brunette closer.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..' Regina sighed pulling back from the blonde.

Emma smiled softly reaching down to Regina's stomach and smiling.

'So this is ours huh' Emma said quietly still shocked and confused.

'Yes..It is'


	19. Chapter 19

'So..what do we do now?' Emma asked quietly looking up at the brunette at the end of her bed.

'I think.. we just need to come clean. We need to tell your parents and I need to tell Robin' Regina suggested taking Emma's hand in her own.

'If that's what you want to do then lets both go together. We should do it together' Emma said softly.

'Okay' Regina agreed.

Emma pulled out her cell phone and dialled Mary-Margaret's number.

 _'Hello?'_

'Hey Mom, its me Emma'

 _'I know I saw your caller ID. Is everything okay?'_

'Yeah everything is fine. I was wondering if..you and dad might be free for..' Emma drifted off looking up to Regina.

'Dinner' Regina mouthed to the blonde.

'For dinner tonight? With me..And Regina' Emma said nervously.

 _'Regina? Why?'_

'well there is some things we need to talk with you about. So can you make it?'

 _'Well i think so. Grannies?'_

'Yeah sure. Around seven. see you then'

Emma hung up the call and looked to Regina.

'This is going to be awkward.'

* * *

Emma slid into the booth next to Regina and smiled.

'Its going to be fine Emma' Regina reassured the blonde placing her palm on her knee under the diner table.

Emma looked up and smiled to her lover and turned to Ruby who came swaying over to the pair.

'Evening Love birds. Glad to see things have been sorted' Ruby smirked.

'Keep it down will you' Emma rolled her eyes.

'Alright alright. What can i get you?' Ruby asked taking the pen from her back pocket and flipping over a page on her small note pad.

'We're going to wait for Mary-Margaret and David before we order any food but could I get a beer' Emma said turning to Regina.

'A water for me' Regina smiled to Emma.

'A water? You sure? I thought you was a cider girl' Ruby smiled taking note on her pad.

'Well, I don't fancy it tonight' Regina smiled. That was a lie of course.

Emma smiled and looked up at the sound of the bell ring above the door and took a breath when she saw Mary-Margaret enter with David close behind.

She smiled and stood up as her mother kissed her cheek and slid in the booth. David doing the same.

Mary-Margaret smiled nervously to Regina who smiled back sweetly.

'So' David smiled. 'What brings us all here?' He said even though he already had a pretty good idea considering Emma's actions towards Robin when he had tried hurting Regina.

Emma smiled awkwardly and took a breath. 'Why dont we all order some food first' Emma said nervously.

'Alright' David said happily calling Ruby over.

The four took their orders and waited awhile making small talk amongst each other until their food was placed before them. Emma had begun to relax the longer into the night they got. Regina was calm from the beginning although she kept interrupting Emma to get out of the booth to pee every 10 minuets. Mary-Margaret had noticed her needing the toilet quite frequently and frowned but brushed it off and carried on listening to her daughter.

Once Regina had returned for the fifth time, David asked the reason for their dinner date again.

'Okay' Emma breathed. 'What im going to tell you, you might not like. But you guys need to know' Emma said turning to Regina for a little reassurance and she smiled when she got a small nod from the brunette.

'Me and Regina..' Emma began. 'Are together' Emma blurted.

David nodded and linked his fingers with his own. Mary-Margaret frowned.

'Is that all?' Mary-Margaret asked.

'What?' Emma asked confused knitting her eyebrows together.

'We already had our speculations of you two. It wasn't hard to figure it out.' David informed laughing.

Emma turned to Regina who looked just as confused as she did.

'Is that all we are here for?' Mary-Margaret asked laughing.

'Well no..' Emma said still confused.

Emma felt Reginas hand on her knee giving it a slight squeeze.

'Regina is..Pregnant' Emma said softly.

Mary-Margaret snapped her gaze from her plate to her daughter.

'What?' She asked automatically. 'You're going to take on another mans baby?' She asked shocked.

'No mom it isn't what you think' Emma said quickly taking her hand across the table.

'What is it then?' David asked confused.

'The child is a product of True-Love. Just like Emma was' Regina piped up.

The Charmings looked from their daughter to the former Evil Queen.

'I don't follow' David said.

'I was Baron in the Enchanted Kingdom. The only way for a Baron woman to fall pregnant is through True-Love. it turns out Emma is mine' Regina said softly looking to Emma who gave her a soft smile.

'Wait so..Emma and you, Have the True-Love connection?' Mary-Margaret asked.

Emma nodded.

'And that's how I became pregnant. Through my magic and Emma's with the True-Love bond. Anything is possible between us.' Regina explained.

The Charmings went quiet for a moment before Mary-Margaret smiled.

'Well, congratulations' She smiled.

'You're okay with this?' Emma asked shocked expecting a different answer from her mother.

'Well of course we are. This is our grandchild. We are happy as long as everything will be okay..considering you're the Evil-'

'Alright dad.' Emma rolled her eyes.

'Everything will be fine. Im sure of it' Regina laughed.

'OH! we need to have a baby shower, now I can get some ideas stormed up in no time!-'

'Mom we still have months, No need to just yet' Emma laughed.

'That's a wonderful idea though. Closer to the time im sure we can do that' Regina laughed.

'Oh right, Of course' Mary-Margaret laughed nervously.

The four of them stayed a while longer talking about the future for them and the baby. Emma had felt so comfortable. She finally felt like things were going right for her. She had the woman she loved pregnant with her child, A son who was as smart as anything and accepting parents. Everything was perfect.

The four walked out of the diner into the cool night air where Emma was pulled aside by David.

'So, Emma. Have you thought about marriage?' David whispered.

'What? Are you crazy ? Dad I haven't thought about anything' Emma begun to laugh.

'No Emma this is serious. When you start thinking about it come to me okay' He smiled rubbing her arm.

'Sure dad' She said patting his shoulder and turning to Regina and Mary-Margaret who were talking by the road. Emma noticed how Regina's hand was placed on her flat stomach and it gave her heart butterflies.

'Well goodnight. Thank you for dinner' Mary-Margaret said giving her Daughter and kiss ot the cheek and the same for Regina who was surprised at this.

'Night guys' Emma replied turning with Regina and walking down the wet rainfull path.

'That went well' Regina said softly pulling her coat tighter around her frame.

'Yeah. It did' Emma smiled slipping her hand into the brunettes.

Leaning over she placed a soft kiss to the mayors lips.

'Lets go home'


	20. Chapter 20

Regina turned to Emma as they reached the sheriff station.

'I can take it from here' Regina said softly taking the blondes hand.

'Are you sure?' Emma asked worried.

'Ill be fine, I promise' Regina reassured the blonde.

'Ill be right-'

'Here if I need you. I know' Regina smiled leaning up to kiss the blonde before turning away from her and entering the office where the cells where.

Only one occupied. She stopped taking a deep breath. She hadn't seen Robin since the night he had tried to rape her just over a month ago. She had been reminded of her days as queen in the Enchanted Kingdom and it had frightened her. She approached Emma's desk where she leaned against it before speaking.

'Robin' She said quietly.

The man opened his eyes and sat up, his face lit up when he saw her.

'Oh Regina thank goodness you're here. I hope you're getting me out this place is driving me insane!' He laughed coming to rest on the bars that separated them.

'No. Im not here for that.' She replied bluntly. He frowned.

'What do you mean? What else could you be here for?' He asked with a nervous laugh.

'Im here to tell you that we are over Robin. I am pregnant and this baby isn't yours and neither am i' She said firmly.

'Wh..What? You've been with another man?' He asked confused.

'No. Ive been with Emma This is mine and Emmas child' She informed.

'Are you crazy?' He laughed. 'How could she possibly get you pregnant' He laughed louder.

'True-Love. Anyway, That's all I came by for. Goodbye' She said standing and heading for the door.

'Wait Regina! Come on, Don't be silly. Get me out of here and we can live our life like the family we're supposed to be and we can raise out child together' He smiled.

Regina turned, Anger in her eyes.

'This child is Emma's! We are over! We have been for a long time' She snapped.

'Come on Regina I know you don't mean that' He tried.

'I love her. That is it' She said before turning and leaving.

* * *

Emma had left for work early this morning. She had agreed to moving in with Regina when she asked. She had wanted to become a proper family and look after the brunette and was pleased when the mayor asked for her to move in. It had been two months since she told Robin about her and him being over and the child. Emma and David had come to an agreement on his punishment and he had been banished from Storybrooke and never was able to return. Reginas belly had started to show slightly and Emma had made sure to point it out whenever the brunette had wore a tight dress or high wasted skirt and Regina had moaned at her for pointing it out.

Regina woke up, showered, got dressed and taken Henry to school before coming home and sorting through her paper work. She had stopped when she heard a few knocks on her door. She gasped when pulling the door open to reveal her visitor.

'Mother?'

'Hello dear' Cora said bluntly pushing past the brunette and step into her home.

'What do I own the pleasure?' Regina asked closing the door and following Cora into her living room.

'Im afraid im here for not such good reasons' Cora informed throwing a fire ball into Regina's fire place lighting up the coal.

'Oh. I see' Regina said softly.

'Im not happy with your decisions Regina' Cora said firmly turning to look at her daughter.

'Forgive me mother, but I don't think my decisions concern you' Regina said honestly folding her arms over her chest.

'Don't be foolish girl. You've thrown away your happiness for what? A fling with the saviour, Your enemy!' Cora stated.

'Robin was never my happiness mother. And Emma isn't just a fling' Regina sighed.

'I warned you about this Regina. Those false feelings. Now look what you've done' Cora moaned.

'What I feel for Emma isn't false mother. She is my True-Love and I am having her child' Regina said softly praying her mother would forget this Robin hood situation and just accept what is.

'Oh yes I am aware of the child dear.' Cora said taking a seat on the brunettes sofa.

'And are you pleased? You will be a grandmother' Regina smiled. Something both of us thought wasn't possible'.

'I wont be a grandmother. That isn't even a child Regina its a monster!' Cora snapped coming to her feet.

Regina felt the stab of pain course through her heart.

'Mother! How can you be so evil?' Regina asked holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

'Evil? No dear, Truthful.' Cora said stepping up into her daughters space.

'You have two options Regina. Break off whatever this fling is you have with the savior and get rid of that child or I will curse this whole town and yourself sending you all back to the Enchanted Forest where it will be impossible for you to find your Beloved Saviour again' Cora said maliciously.

Regina let her tears fall as anger seared through her veins.

'I will do no such thing!' Regina yelled to her mother.

'Yes you will. Or I will kill the Saviour myself leaving you alone, just like before' Cora spat.

'Mother please' Regina cried stepping away from the woman.

'Oh dear' Cora said sympathetically raising her hand and placing it to Regina's soft face.

'Hurt her to save her my child' Cora spoke softly.

Regina closed her eyes letting her tears fall.

'I cant' She cried.

'Yes dear you can. You are strong. Hurt her to save her Regina' Cora said before vanishing in a cloud of Blue smoke.

Regina let her sobs out as she sank to the floor.

Why did this always have to happen. Why did Cora need to come and ruin every ounce of happiness she found? Why? Regina couldn't let her mother kill the love of her life. There was only one thing she could do, and it was to do as her mother said for the sake of everyone, She must end her relationship with Emma Swan.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina sat wiping her tears from her face, knees pressed to her chest on the floor. What was she supposed to do? Break her True-Love's heart and kill their unborn child or fight for freedom against her mother putting the whole town at risk and being sent back to the Enchanted Kingdom as Queen where it would be impossible to find Emma. But surely there would be a way wouldn't there? They are each others True-Love after all, And True-Love always wins. She let the sobs rack through her body one last time before attempting to quieten and calm herself, but it failed. She sat crying in that spot for as long as she could remember until time had passed so quickly she hadn't realized when Emma had walked through her front door for lunch.

'Hey Regina?' She called through the house.

Regina stood up quickly wiping at her eyes and smoothing out the creases in her skirt.

'In here' She called after taking a deep breath and composing herself.

'Hey' Emma smiled walking into the living room where Regina stood by the still burning fire Cora set off.

Regina smiled as the blonde stepped into her space kissing her whilst placing her palm gently on her stomach.

'You okay?' She asked pulling back to look at the brunette.

'Im fine.' Regina smiled hiding the pain coursing through her heart as her eyes gazed at Emma.

'Are you sure? You seem..Off' Emma stumbled over the words trying not to sound mean. She rubbed her arm up and down Regina's forearm.

Regina looked down to the saviours hand on her arm and felt their magic run through her veins and the little bundle of magic in her belly awaken. Tears begun to fall freely as she lifted up her hands to hide her face from Emma

'Hey, Hey whats wrong?' Emma asked softly pulling the brunette into her arms.

'Oh Emma' Regina sobbed into the blondes red leather jacket hugging her thin frame.

'Regina, Baby tell me what's wrong' Emma said pulling back and using both hands to push back brunette locks from the mayors face and looking in her eyes.

Something was wrong, and Emma knew it.

'Emma..'Regina sighed after a few seconds of silence. 'Its my mother.'

Emma frowned confused.

'Your mother? Cora? What about her?' Emma asked softly.

'She came here..Today' She sobbed. 'She knows everything that has happened with us, this baby'

Emma paused for a moment not sure why she was so upset.

'So whats the problem?' Emma asked still confused.

'Emma, my mother wanted me to peruse my relationship with Robin. So to know I left him for you and am having your baby..' Regina sobbed.

'Emma she told me I have to end this..And this babys life or the whole town will be cursed into the Enchanted Forest where she will make it impossible for me to find you' Regina cried softly.

Emma paused and frowned taking the brunette into her arms.

'Regina, Its okay. We will sort this. I promise you wont have to give up anything' Emma soothed.

'No Emma. You don't get it..' Regina cried looking up to the blonde.

'Of course I do baby. I will make it all okay'

'Shes going to kill you Emma' Regina blurted, sobs racking her body once again.

Emma paused and pulled back from the brunette to look at her.

'I know my mother. She threats and throws her nasty words but she will kill you if I don't end this. She wants to hurt me' Regina explained pushing the words past the lump on her throat.

Emma just watched her lover cry. What did she feel? Why did she feel it?

'Im not going to die. Its going to be okay' Emma soothed again rubbing her palms back and forth down the brunettes back.

* * *

Emma gently knocked on the door to her parents apartment waiting for them to answer. Regina placed her hand on the blondes shoulder and she turned.

'Emma I don't think this is a good idea' Regina sighed, worry flashing across her face.

Emma smiled softly taking the brunettes hand and kissing it.

'Its going to be fine. Trust me' Emma soothed keeping a hold of Regina's hand as the door opened and she turned.

'Emma, Regina. Come in' David smiled stepping aside.

The pair stepping into the apartment and Emma led Regina to the sofa and turned.

'Regina needs to stay here. As you both know. She needs to be protected and you two are the only people I trust in this town right now' Emma informed.

'Of course Emma. What are you going to do?' Mary-Margaret asked concerned coming to stand by her husband.

'Im going to find Gold. See what he can tell me. For now that's all I can do' Emma sighed turning to look at Regina. 'Its going to be fine. Ill be fine' She leaned down to kiss Regina softly before leaving the apartment.

'Here why don't you take off your coat' David spoke softy holding out his hand for the mayors coat.

She shrugged it of and handed it to him and smiled with a thankyou.

* * *

Emma had walked into Golds shop hearing the bell above the door sounding her arrival. Gold looked up with a smile.

'Ah the saviour. To what do I own the pleasure?' He smiled.

'I need to talk with you. About Cora' Emma stated clearly leaning her hands against the counter.

'What is it you require to know about Regina's mother dearie? Want to know what impresses your new mother-in-law?' He smirked.

'I need to know how to stop her from cursing the town' Emma said quickly.

'Cursing the town?' Gold asked seriously looking up.

'She told Regina id she didn't quit whatever me and her have and kill our child then..The town would be crused and sent back to the enchanted forest. Regina somehow has convinced herself I will be killed in the process' Emma informed.

Gold paused as he thought of what to do. He turned and headed into the back room leaving Emma confused.

'Gold! This is serious where are you going?' She called.

He returned with a book covered in black leather with a small brown leather band tied around the middle.

'This book contains everything you need to know. Use it wisely Miss Swan, and don't lose it.' He said sternly.

Emma picked up the book.

'Thankyou' She said before turning and leaving the shop.

Gold watched her go.

'Goodluck' He called quietly behind her with a smirk.


	22. Chapter 22

'Regina Please. I can stop this' Emma tried looking at the woman standing before her.

'You cant Emma. Its over' Regina replied softly holding in her tears. She needed Emma to believe. Believe she didn't love her.

'Regina give me a chance!' Emma yelled her tears threatening to fall.

'I don't want you Emma. Not anymore' Regina pushed the words out. She always was a good actress.

'Don't lie to me Regina!' Emma cried. 'Don't lie to me' She cried again this time letting her tears fall.

Regina just stood in the hallway of her house by the door watching the woman she loved fall to pieces. She didn't want this. It was breaking her to see Emma so upset. She was breaking her heart. Regina was doing this.

'Please..' Emma cried putting her hands on her head as she looked at the brunette.

'Is over Emma..' Regina said softly before walking past the blonde vanishing into another room.

Emma ran her hands through her blonde curls as she cried. She stood there for a moment before letting a few sobs slide out. Why would Regina do this to her. She had the book and a plan to stop Cora. So why was she breaking her hart now? She told Emma she trusted her and would stay with her the whole way. What changed?

Emma whipped her tears before approaching the mansion door and pulling it open, slamming it shut on her way out.

* * *

 _Cora had visited Regina again and after Emma had got the book from Gold and warned her of the risks. Regina knew her mother would win. Nothing she or Emma could do would stop this woman from accomplishing the things she said she would do if Regina didn't comply. Cora had told Regina that she would kill the blonde. Crush her heart in front of Regina if she didn't break it off. Regina had sobbed and tried to leave but her mother had stopped her. Warning her before vanishing._

 _Regina was scared. She knew she needed to break Emma's heart to make her believe. Believe she didn't love her or want her. That was the only way the blonde would stay alive. Regina needed to do this._

* * *

Regina sobbed into her blazor sleeve as she rested her head on her office desk. She hated the way Emma was looking at her. She just wanted to scoop her up into her arms and tell her it would all be alright. But she couldn't. She needed to hurt the saviour, To save the saviour. This was the only way she could do that. She felt evil and horrible. For doing something so terrible, watching something so terrible unfold before her. In her house. The woman she loved falling and breaking into pieces. Regina was sure she heart Emma's heart shatter inside of her. All she wanted to do was fix it, But she couldn't. She just hoped Cora would spare Emma's life now. She hoped more than anything.

Emma had never felt so crushed. She thought Regina loved her. They were having a child together. They already had one, why was she doing this?

'Hey Em' Ruby smiled walking into her apartment to find the blonde at her kitchen island with a beer looking sorry for herself.

'Hi' Emma said softly before sipping her beer.

'Everything alright?' Ruby asked frowning and dropping her bag onto the sofa before approaching the blonde and leaning opposite her on the counter.

'Nope.' Emma laughed.

'Whats wrong?' Ruby asked genuinely concerned for her friend.

'Its Regina. She has left me. Her mother had threatened her with the town and myself and shes scared' Emma explained.

Ruby frowned. She was confused.

'Okay wait. Start from the beginning.'

* * *

Regina looked up from the couch she was sitting on reading a book to find Robin in her doorway.

'What are you doing here?' Regina asked jumping to her feet and stepping back away from the man.

He smiled.

'Regina sweetheart. Its okay. Im here to fix things' Robin said softly holding up his hands.

'There is nothing to fix. Please leave' Regina said sternly, looking into the mans eyes.

'Regina come on. You know we have to fix this..Otherwise the whole town will be at the hand of your mother' He smirked.

Regina frowned.

'You knew? You were part of this the whole time weren't you?' Regina asked, hurt that he would betray her.

'Only because this was the way it was meant to be my love' He soothed.

'The way it was meant to be? What are you talking about Robin?' Regina asked confused.

'Your mother is going to send the town back to the Enchanted Forest. It was the plan all along. She had to make sure you was with me when she did because the Saviour and you would break her curse if you found that you were True-Lovers before the curse was set.' Robin explained stepping closer.

'No, This is madness. She promised she wouldn't set a curse as long as I did as she said' Regina said angrily.

'Its always been the plan my love. And so was Emma's death..'

Regina's head shot up and she glared at him. No. She made a deal with her mother, she would lave Emma if she promised no one would come to any harm. Why?

Regina snapped her head towards her living room window when she heard a strange noise erupt from the centre of the town. Robin followed her gaze, a small smile gracing his lips.

'Its happening' He whispered.

'What? What is happening?' Regina asked turning to the man.

He ignored her and kept his gaze on the mayors living room window to watch as the beam of light flashed from behind a few houses.

'Robin! What is happening!' Regina yelled this time. Catching his attention. He turned to her.

'The curse. Its coming'

'No' Regina whispered.

'And as for Emma. Her Death'

* * *

Emma looked up from her spot on the sofa where she was sitting with Ruby and the book.

'What the hell was that?' Emma asked standing and brushing the book to her side and standing by the window where she glanced out over at the town.

'What the..' Emma said softly turning to grab her jacket and leave the apartment, Ruby close behind.

'What is it Emma?' Ruby asked following the blonde who was walking rather fast down the cobbled roads.

'Something is happening. Its Cora' Emma said to the her friend.

The pair rounded the corner where the town clock came into view and Cora. She stood arched over in a black cloak. She looked asif she was shielding something, A ball. A ball of power and light.

Emma turned to Ruby who was frowning and confused. Emma help up her hand demanding Ruby stay where she was then turned and approached the witch.

'Do come closer dear. You are a big part of the show' Cora said without turning to face the blonde.

'What are you doing Cora?' Emma asked, walking gingerly closer to the woman.

'Well im simply getting the show ready. We just need a few more people...Ah and here they come' Cora smiled looking up to Mary-Margaret and David who approached them.

Emma shook her head warning her parents to stay back. David nodded pulling Mary-Margaret away a little and holding her back with him.

'Whats going on here!' David's voice boomed into the cool night air.

'Why there is a show Dear.' Cora smiled, still covering whatever powerful magic was under her cloak.

'A show?' Mary-Margaret asked confused.

'Mother! stop this now' Regina came from nowhere wrapped in her black coat.

Cora turned to the mayor who had just arrived with the thief following close behind her with a smile on his face.

Emma glanced to Regina. Her heart struck with pain. She didn't want Regina to be here. Not now, This was dangerous.

'Mother, you don't need to do this. Everything is your way!' Regina called out to her mother.

Cora just ignored her and lifted her cloak from the ball of black smoke huddling under it and let it go. It moved slowly at first, not sure where to go. But then it moved quickly, circling the group of people. Emma frowned and watched as it circled her then flew off up into the night sky before vanishing.

'Where did she go!' David yelled.

Emma snapped her head back to where Cora was standing only moments ago to find her gone. Just like the smoke.

Regina locked eyes with the blonde and began running towards her.

This was all a mistake. She and Emma could be together. Her mother was setting the curse anyway, so she would run to her beloved Emma and be held in her arms when the curse hit.

Emma felt a flash of relief course through her body as the brunette came running to her. She opened her arms for the brunette to fall into but she stopped.

Emma yelled out as the thick black smoke surrounded Regina stopping all her movements and spinning around her body. Emma thought of what she could do. What had she read in the book gold had given her? God she couldn't remember. Think Emma Think!

Emma run closer to the mayor surrounded by smoke and threw up her arm, stopping suddenly when Regina yelled at her.

'NO!' Regina struggled to get out. It was hard to breath with this magic surrounding her.

Tears threatened Emma's eyes as she locked onto Regina's.

'Its the only way' Emma said softly.

'Emma don't do this' David called.

Emma turned to her parents and nodded.

'You will figure it out' She said surely, nodding to her parents before turning back to Regina and throwing her hand into the smoke.

The ball of thick black smoke began to run down her arm leaving the mayor and latching itself onto the saviour. Regina watched as the smoke took every ounce of energy from the blonde. Emma kept her eyes locked to Regina's even though the pain was getting worse.

'I love you...Regina' Emma said, finding it hard to get her words out.

'I love you too' Regina cried as she watched the woman she loved become something she couldn't even imagine was possible.

Before they knew it Emma had vanished in the cloud of smoke and their surroundings had changed.

Regina opened her eyes and was faced with her old bed chambers, Deep red curtains handing from the ceiling to the floor.

'Oh god no'

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But what d'ya think about that chapter? This will be the ending for awhile as I need to sort some college things out but there will be a sequel that is set in the enchanted Kingdom and it will be called 'I will Find you'. I hope you all enjoyed the story and cant wait for more xD**


End file.
